Of Times Past
by TreasuredSanctum
Summary: Physical wounds heal, but mental wounds take years to heal, and sometimes, they never do. Hiro was alone, he lived alone, and he will die alone, even it means he has to do it himself. But what if all of it was a lie? The fire, Callaghan, what if Hiro dreamed it all...what if Tadashi is still alive? Hiro's trapped in a coma, but Tadashi won't give up, he never did. TRIGGER WARNING.
1. Where Our Days Begin

**THIS STORY CONTAINS **_SPOILERS_****

* * *

><p><span><strong>TRIGGER WARNING <strong>

This story contains heavy elements such as:

Depression/Self Harm 

Suicide 

Eating Disorders /Anorexia 

**Please read at your own caution.**

* * *

><p><em>Of Times Past <em>

_Chapter 1_

_Where our days begin. _

Tell me, why does the caged bird sing? A bird is captured, a bird is sold, and for what does this bring to the birds life? Why does the bird continue to sit alone on its perch, wings clipped and nails tied, demoralized and forgotten, yet still able to sing the song of its story? Does it strive for change, or is it simply willowing its time away? Allowing the clock to speed by, agonizing tick after tick, until the well runs dry and the life is sucked away. For what could the caged bird sing for? I'll tell you what it sings for, hope. Despite the walls around it, somewhere, nestled so deep no one aside of god could find it, lays hope. It's a small seed, infinitely too small. It is one of which could never grow, yet, its very nature infringes on the laws set around it. Despite no hope left, hope can still…hope. For the being that experiences this antagonizing pull of anguish and life, I pity. To be stuck betwixt the flux of good and evil, to have every thought contradict down to the point of life and death, I wouldn't wish upon anyone, for it could, and shall only lead to madness.

"Tadashi..."

Another tug on the wrist was made.

"I'm so sorry..."

Vine like fluid trundled down the arm of a 14 year old boy, the crimson blood falling out onto the white floor. He sat against the frame of the tub, his small lanky body worn badly and so desperately tired. His midnight nest of hair was thrown off in different directions, oily and unwashed. His clothes were ragged and much too big for his small body, and his face held the aftermath of tears, some from hours ago, some from just a few seconds ago, he had lost count. Even now, small tracks of the salty liquid were softly pattering down the outskirts of his cheeks, small whimpers escaping his lips.

Hiro Hamada held the blade to his wrist, and another cut was made. Tears slipped from his eyes has he watched more crimson ones fall, he couldn't help himself, he was pathetic.

Sure, he was the self-proclaimed "hero" of San-Fransokyo, but what would those people think if they knew their hero was sitting in the bathroom floor, mutilating his body to no end. He curled in deeper to himself, his arms growing weak, and his eyes hazy from exhaustion. He hadn't been eating, he hadn't been sleeping, and his world was being consumed from the deep onslaught of depression.

And it was all because of Tadashi.

Well, mostly. Hiro had a lot of problems, most of which he didn't even knew he had, but Tadashi's passing left a hole in his heart, one too big that nothing in the universe could ever seem to fill. It had been a while since his death. But since then, Hiro had killed a little of himself every night. He used to when he was younger, situations at hand such as bullies, hatred, and fights attributing to that, but Tadashi always made it seem okay, even if he didn't know what Hiro was doing to himself, had been doing to himself for years. Now that he was gone…that small comfort couldn't be held. Tadashi was gone…and with it, Hiro's motivation for…anything.

The Callaghan fiasco was an almost welcomed distraction, until he found the truth behind his brother's death, all of it, was in vein. The hallowing depression towards himself suddenly turned into ravage anger, hatred, boiling and absolute fury, all pointed to the cause of his brother's death, the one which apparently was "his mistake." All of it, pointed on Callaghan, he HAD to pay. Nothing mattered in that moment aside from the rage for revenge bursting inside of Hiro. Looking back, the team would have said that's when Hiro lost himself, throwing away Baymax's chip and allowing him to wreak havoc, he didn't even stop to consider what he was doing, no, and he wanted that man dead. Yet they recovered him, finding him after his abrupt exit, and Hiro had done some realizations himself during that time, but he still held a small dosage of anguish inside, but he could mask it, if only to truly avenge his brother, the proper way. The team thought they gained their Hiro back, that he was no longer lost, but the truth was, he lost himself a long time ago.

He was always hated, always beaten, he was different, the world didn't like different. Yet, Tadashi always made it okay. He could live through the pain of being hated, if only for the love of his brother. When he died, well, Hiro died as well. All he had to live for, his meaning and purpose, all destroyed in the fraction of a burning second.

He was nothing.

Hiro slowly staggered upwards, wincing from the pain on his arms and thighs. Trails of blood still wondered off his skin, and he sighed to himself, he knew he had to clean himself up. He went and turned on the shower, allowing it to heat up as he discarded his clothes. Turning, he walked over to the mirror, analyzing the blood pooling off of him. He frowned, there truly was nothing left for him was there?

Stepping into the shower, he allowed the warmth to cradle him as always. The warm water burying deep into the lines of his skin, burning and stinging the gashes on his wrists and legs but he didn't care for that, the pain reminded him of a lot of things. What he lost, what he gained, what he was, and who he always will be. Worthless. He worked for a few minutes, washing the blood off his body, the bottom of the shower turning a light shade of red, before stepping out, a dull haze a wash over him. It was like this most days, just simply going through the motions, only allowing him to gain consciousness during his bouts of self-harm, until he was lost amongst the world once again. He kneeled to the floor after dressing, ripping a few rolls of toilet paper off as he wiped up his blood, easier to dispose he mused of as he watched the crimson tissue flush down the toilet.

After that, his morning was done. He stepped out into his room, a long sleeve shirt to hide his cuts, as well as a hoodie thrown over for good measure; however, it was late July. No one seemed to question him on it for dressing like that, for Hiro was small, much too small, and he could always brush it off if they asked. No body fat to keep him warm, he'd always say. If only they knew the truth behind the mask.

He reached for his bag on his desk, slinging it over his shoulder as he did.

Time to put on the mask again.

He stepped out, ready to smile at the world as he always did.

* * *

><p>"I don't care what you say; he WILL make it through this."<p>

Tadashi was tired, no, completely fed up and furious with the people around him. He stood tall against the doctor in front of him, Aunt Cass off to his right.

"Sweetie-"

"No! Don't you say anything Aunt Cass. I don't care what you all say. Hiro will make it!" Tadashi yelled, his voice was raw, harsh and chipped.

Aunt Cass's eyes widened, Tadashi has never been like this, this…rebellious before? It wasn't the right word, but that was the only thing that came to mind in this situation.

"He's been in a coma for one year Mr. Hamada. Your brother isn't likely to wake up." The doctor said, his name tag showed the last name Henney, his tone was sharp, yet he tried to make it sound as gently as he could. He too was a bit frustrated.

Tadashi just turned, walking over to the hospital bed situated in the center of the room. The doctor as well as Aunt Cass sighed, the former motioning for the door, and soon both were walking out of the room to discuss something. Tadashi sat down at the chair next to the hospital bed frame, taking the smaller hand of his little brother in his own. The sunlight was gently pouring in, a warm yellow and orange hue was awash over the small hospital room, and the sun soon was about to leave for the night.

Hiro lay peacefully on the cotton sheets, his head propped by a pillow, and tubes and similar apparatus were running across, into, and from his body. Tadashi smiled softly, running his thumb along the knuckles of his little brother's hand, and allowing his other hand to gently rub the soft bundle of hair on Hiro's unconscious head.

"You'll make it through bonehead...they'll see."

Hiro slept softly.

* * *

><p><strong>My god. <strong>

**This movie. **

**My god. **

**So, I've started a new story. I'M STILL WORKING ON MY OTHER ONES! Don't you worry. But just seeing Big Hero 6 really just...sparked something in me. I'm not sure what. :/ I just feel..that I NEED to write this you know? I will warn, this story will touch on some VERY sensitive subjects. I will go into detail too. This will be a VERY dark fic. I'm not sure where the ending is going, but I have written out a few chapters already. **

**I think another reason I feel like writing this is because well one, I relate to Hiro on so many levels. I practically am Hiro. ._. I'm a huge science nerd...I'm actually meeting with one of my old High School Professors to work on my Robotics Project. I'm not even in robotics at my college. Why am I doing this? BECAUSE I FREAKING LOVE ROBOTICS. ._...Plus I have an older brother too, and he just so happens to look EXACTLY like Tadashi, he even acts like him sometimes. I think that's why the movie hit me so hard. It made me miss my Nii-san...a lot. :/ ...**

**I happen to look like Hiro a tad too. Except I'm a lot...and I mean A LOT taller. 6'2! xD I'm taller than my Older Brother actually...and he's almost 7 years older than me. YEAH TALL PEOPLE! **

**Well that's it here. Ugh..I can't handle this story people. My feels, they hurt. This movie seriously rips your heart out while making you laugh at the same time. IT'S WEIRD. STOP IT DISNEY. I've already seen it twice but I really want to see it again! Ughhhh. **

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**As Always,**

**R&R **


	2. Walking Past

**Please read AN at the bottom! Thanks! **

_Of Times Past_

_Chapter 2 _

_Walking Past _

"Good morning Hiro." Aunt Cass said, much to chipper for Hiro's liking. "I've got breakfast."

The cafe smelt of warm rolls, heavy and dense with its body wafting off through the café, Hiro was stepping into shop from just upstairs, shrugged her off as he made for the door. "No thanks Aunt Cass. I gotta get going or I'll be late."

A lie, yet one easily believed.

"Oh no you don't, you will eat." She said, no room for discussion.

Her hand was on her hip, the other pointing towards the stack of pancakes she had sitting on the counter. Hiro mentally groaned, she never did give up.

"How about I take it with me? Eat it on the run?" He surmised.

Aunt Cass mused over this, a low droll emanating from her. Hiro knew what her answer was going to be, he always did. Nodding, she wrapped up the food in a plastic paper like material, easy enough for Hiro to munch on as he took the transit to the school.

"Fair enough. Have a good day sweetie. Ugh- my little college man!"

Her arms latched out, Hiro's breath escaped him, the bone crushing hug winding his lungs.

"O-okay Aunt Cass. Ca-can't breathe!"

"Oh-! Sorry." She apologized, smiling as she rubbed the boy's cheek.

"Last hug!" She called, wrapping him again in her arms, albeit a bit more gently. Hiro chuckled, hugging his aunt right back before stepping backwards, hand outstretched for the handle of the door.

"Be safe!" She called, watching Hiro walk out.

"I will."

* * *

><p>The somewhat fresh air of San-Fransokyo pelted Hiro's lungs as he stepped outside, the early morning orange lit sky arching overhead. Puffs of clouds rolled over head in small movements, and people cheerfully went about their day through the city. Hiro went down the street, passing the corner before throwing the breakfast his aunt had made in the nearest dumpster, such as he did most every morning.<p>

_What she doesn't know won't hurt her._ He thought.

_But it's hurting you._

…_So?_

The transit was just pulling up ahead, and Hiro gracefully jumped on, taking his spot by the railing as he did most mornings. The city went by in a small blur, people and shapes off all color meshing by, and Hiro lost himself in his thoughts, either robotics, or a more...self-destructive idea.

Soon he was automatically stepping off the moving cart, the University of San-Fransokyo Tech. standing tall in front of him. The school was a grand thing, powerful and big, and anyone could tell by looking at the place it was an area of importance. The grounds were lush green, and the buildings shined with a futuristic cleanliness no one could seem to replicate. Off to the right The old exhibit hall was rebuilt and finished, names after the one and only Tadashi Hamada, having been done just a few weeks ago, however Hiro hadn't entered, he couldn't even look at it, and so he didn't even spare it a glance as he made his way to the testing center, the state of the exhibit center like ice on his back.

What he had told Aunt Cass before he left was in fact the complete opposite of the Truth, Hiro wouldn't be late, Hiro was early. He always was. There were a few early risers in the lab, yet none of the team was there, and Hiro quietly made his way down the hall, stopping outside Tadashi-...his door.

Stepping in he let the sight great him as always, barren and empty, the starch greys and whites seemingly foreign to the warm colors washed from the circular window in the back of the room; he sighed.

The whole room always was Tadashi, never Hiro.

But, he willed the strength to push that thought from him, and he soon threw himself into his work, after all, the magnetic bearings of his new project weren't going to install themselves.

* * *

><p>"He seems more active than usual." The doctor standing next to Tadashi said. His hand was tracing over the 3d brain in front of him, small flashes of white light striking throughout. "This is very unusual…for some reason his neural activity is increasing, I can't say why though..."<p>

Tadashi didn't say a word, only looking from the representation of Hiro's brain, to the actual Hiro himself. The doctor continued to ramble on about something he needn't pay attention to, he practically knew it already, and if he didn't, Baymax would. Truth be told, he'd trust Baymax more with Hiro than he would the doctors, yet regulations and laws wouldn't allow him to do so, so Tadashi was unfortunately left at the hands of the Hospital, or rather his brother was.

Tadashi sighed, rubbing his fingers through his brothers black locks again as he did.

_What's going on in that head of yours bonehead...?_

* * *

><p>"Ah, Instantaneous velocity is always tangential to the curve right...then why isn't this- gah!"<p>

Hiro grabbed his hair in frustration, groaning as he slid backwards in his chair. Why did science have to be so frustrating sometimes!?

A knock was heard at the door, and Hiro stood up to answer, his body protesting as usual. The door slid open, and a short, yet taller than Hiro, purple hair streaked girl stood, a bubble of pink gum in her mouth popping with a loud snap.

"Hey Gogo, what's up?" Hiro asked.

Her hand was at rest on her hip, her head cocked to the side, and her eyes were narrowed slightly, but then again when were they not? Gogo always seemed to have an air of the "bad girl" around her, at least Hiro always thought so.

"I need an Inductive sensor, you wouldn't happen to have the part would you?"

"Ummmm...I might. Let me check." He turned and shut the door, Gogo stepping back and leaning against the wall adjacent to it.

By now, the entire team was used to Hiro not wanting anyone in his lab. At first most, especially Gogo, seemed irritated and put off, yet they eventually figured it out.

It was Tadashi's lab, it always was. Hiro wanted to preserve that, and they understood.

The boy genius appeared a couple seconds later, a small silver like object resting in his hands.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." She said, taking the metal object.

A low rumble hit her ears, and Hiro instantly looked down sleepily. She eyed him down, her eyes resting on the fact he laid his hands over his stomach.

"Why don't you take a break, go get some lunch? Today's one of your free days right?"

Hiro waved her off. "I've got too much work to do with my latest project, besides I have to finish the latest coding on Baymax."

"You've gotta eat genius." She stated matter-o-factly.

"I'll get something at my Aunt's café when I head home. Don't worry."

Gogo shrugged, already heading down the corridor. "Whatever. See ya' later Hiro."

But Hiro wouldn't eat. He hadn't in a while.

* * *

><p>The day came, the day left; it was all very much mundane. Hiro awoke the next morning, fresh sets of self-inflicted wounds on his arms and legs, as well as a hallow shell in his stomach, and soon he was beginning his day.<p>

Yesterday was one of the days Hiro had no classes, but he always decided to spend it at the labs, tinkering away on his projects. He lost himself that way; it was easier to get through life. However today he had to endure yet another long day of being in class. It wasn't that the course material was hard, no Hiro could do most of it in his sleep; it was the people that bothered him that were hard. Most of the people there left him be, yet there were a few stragglers such as the girls there who cued over his size, and some of the guys who found they had a particular score to settle with Hiro, despite no reason.

It was that, that Hiro found himself again being pulled around a corner, shoved against a wall and beaten. His hair was pulled, his body bruised and worn, and for what? These guys hated Hiro for some reason he could never think of. He was different. People didn't like different. He assumed it had to do with him always telling them off for their comments on how he probably wasn't that smart, how he probably just used his brother to get in-

That was what always set him off, and what usually landed him in this situation. No one talked about Tadashi, no one.

Hiro staggered into the bathroom, turning on the faucet and washing the dried specks of blood on his cheek. He didn't think they'd bruise, only be a little bit sore. For that, he was at least thankful. He wouldn't have to come up with some half assed excuse as to why he had it. He was so tired of lying...

The outside world was laced with molten regret, a span of deep red across the setting sky. Hiro had his hands in his pockets, his bag slung over his shoulders, and he was walking down the streets of the city. For some reason, today was hitting him more than usual. What was different, wasn't today like any other?

Yet, his bruises hurt more, his cuts burning more than usual, and the empty ache in his stomach growling just a tad bit more louder. Did anything else happen to him today? No, no everything was pretty much the same. Then why was his heart aching more than usual? The cloud of depression was weighing heavier today than most, and almost naturally Hiro began to belittle himself within his mind. He was weak; of course it would hurt more. His "tough" exterior was finally being broken and the true runt on the inside was taking the full blow. In truth, Hiro was just tired, physically yes, but emotionally as well. He was tired of lying, tired of getting up each day, tired of being hated for who he was, tired of living each day alone...tired of living.

Nothing seemed important anymore, no value and no worth, without anything to live for, then why continue living? Aunt Cass would be fine, sad, but fine and his "friends"? They'd skirt over his death quicker than Tadashi's. He barely knew them. He surmised the only reason they even remotely tried to know him was the fact he was Tadashi's younger brother. If it wasn't for that, they'd never spare him a second glance, most like the rest of the world.

He soon came to the steps of the Café, not even realizing he'd been walking this whole time. Night had started to fall, and the neon glow of the city started to stretch outwards towards the sky, blocking the view of the stars.

Hiro stepped in, and quietly shut the door behind him, turning and ready to head upstairs.

Aunt Cass was in the kitchen, smells of boiling pasta wafting into his nose. His stomach instantaneously growled, and he sharply held his stomach, he can't eat, he can't eat.

"Hiro? Is that you Honey?"

Crap. No use in sneaking upstairs now.

"U-uh yeah! Hey Aunt Cass."

Hiro stood at the top of the steps, leaning against the rail as his eyes darted back and forth from his bedroom upstairs to his Aunt.

"How was your day?" Aunt Cass asked, scourging around in some of the upper cupboards for some odd spice.

"Great! I-it was great!" Hiro slowly made to move to the stairs. The mere notion of being around food had started to swim in his mind, his body started to sweat, and a small dosage of anxiety building up within him.

"That's good, ugh; you would not believe what happened today at the café. A woman complained for 30 minutes straight because her food wasn't heated 'properly.' I mean, I understand but really? It wasn't 'heated properly'; I mean are you kidding me? She held up sales for 15 minutes because she didn't want to pay for 'undercooked food', even though it was cooked, and everyone started getting mad at that! Ugh! I'll tell you...but now I'm just rambling, dinner will be ready in just a-"

She had turned around, greeted with the ever so lovely presence of nothing.

"-Minute..."

Hiro had already escaped to his room minutes ago, and Aunt Cass stood blankly at the spot he was just at seconds before. Mochi purred softly to her left, a gentle meow coming from the cat. Aunt Cass smiled a bit as she looked towards the cat.

"Well, you understand right Mochi?"

She only meowed in response.

* * *

><p><em>You can't eat. <em>

_You can't eat. _

_You can't eat. _

Hiro gripped the sides of his howling stomach, feeling as if the insides of his belly were caving in on themselves. He lay on his bed, hair tousled and brows furred; he needed something to distract himself.

The hunger in him was reaching new escapades, and Hiro couldn't eat, he wouldn't eat. And so, he got up from his spot on the bed, planting himself in his office chair and rolling up to his computer.

The first thing he noticed was the article about Big Hiro 6 on the front page of his screen. The search engine he used usually had current events listing throughout the bottom, and the indistinctive suits of the team and himself shone brightly against the starch yellow web page were easily recognizable.

He shouldn't have clicked on it.

As with everything trending in Popular Culture, there were lovers, and there were haters.

While the comments about the recent fiasco were mostly good, the bad most always outweighed the good, despite how many "good" there seemed to be.

**How someone could let kids do that! They're so young! **

**Dorks, superheroes are lame. **

**Who would be proud of a bunch of nerds in costumes? I bet their families are disappointed. **

**No one could love these freaks. What, do they think they're gods or something? **

**Callahan was a genius; these idiots shouldn't have gotten in his way. Down with Krei Tech! **

**I hope they die; the world doesn't need people like them.**

Hiro quickly closed the tab, an all too familiar plummet hitting him blunt in the chest. They were right...they were all right.

He brought his knees to his chest, hugging himself in some small attempt at comfort.

He knew he shouldn't believe them. He knew they were wrong. He didn't even know these people! But, depression had a stronger voice than his own, and so he only heard what his mind wanted him to hear.

_Tadashi wouldn't be proud of you. _

_Look at what you're doing, you're so stupid! _

_Tadashi died trying to save people and now you're doing the same! _

_Did his death mean nothing to you?!_

_You're worthless, you're pathetic, fat, lazy, unworthy, your brother deserves to be alive more than you. _

He wanted to cry...he wanted to so badly, but, there simply weren't any tears left. To have the feeling to cry, to want and need to, yet unable to have the ability to do so, it was conflicting. No matter even if he pushed himself to tears, beat and slapped, no tears would come out.

Just to match his stomach and the hole in his heart, Hiro couldn't cry tears, because he simply was just empty.

Nothing left, a hallow shell; he just wanted so badly to wither away, but he knew he couldn't.

He had to live for Aunt Cass, he had too. She already lost one boy...she couldn't lose another.

But as the days grow longer, and the hours stretch on, Hiro feared that one day... he might not think of his family when he stares at the knife.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay<strong>

**Um**

**Wow.**

**Like seriously**

**14 reviews **

**59 followers **

**43 Favorites **

**710! views **

**I'm blown away. I'm seriously...I'm at a lost for words. IT'S ONLY BEEN UP FOR 4 DAYS PEOPLE.**

**Can I just say, I COMPLETELY did not expect this story to blow up like this. I mean...holy...crap. You guys are AMAZING. I've never gotten this much love and critique for any of my stories this fast.**

seems-pretty-legit: Don't worry, nobody will die, at least...not how you think. :)

Myo Haneul: I might even be seeing the movie a 3rd time!...That's not a problem...I don't have a problem.

lambtastic: Interesting Idea, however not the route I'm planning on taking. I'm sorry to say, but this is a dark fic, and how Hiro is going to wake up, well, it isn't going to pretty. :( Don't worry though, I'm making sure Tadashi is there to give Hiro all the love and support his _Otouto_ needs. :)

All Things Animated : YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE WHO NOTICED THAT! SO MUCH KUDOS TO YOU! _*High Fives and bro fists*_ Balalalala.

Thunderwolf2456: I don't know where I got it from. ._. To be honest, I was just going though a Depressive Relapse...still am...and just started to write down this fiction of Hiro being distraught about his brother. Then out of no where I was like...well...I've read multiple fics on where Tadashi is the one in a Coma...why not Hiro? Then it just all sort of fell into place. Big Hero 6 being dreamt up in Hiro's mind, and Tadashi actually being alive, it seemed to me, a more realistic approach since Superhero's are really a comic/fantasy thing...but don't worry, I may _*hint hint wink wink*_ include Big Hero 6 in the "real world". I still have plans for Callahan and what he did to get back at Krei. Not everything Hiro dreamt up is fake. :)

Snowflake: Don't worry, that will be explained later! I sort of assumed many people would realize it, my bad, but it was the fire. I'll explain what happened soon, but basically Hiro ran after his brother and ended up getting really hurt, thus putting him into a coma.

DamonFan1300 : Hiro WILL wake up! Don't worry. :) It just may take some time getting there...

**AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED! But not just the reviews, I love all my followers, my favorite..ers? My viewers, all of you! I'm so blown a way by all the the love I've gotten for this fic so far. Seeing people that actually like it, well it makes my dark days happy. All my "angsty" stories come from very personal places. Most of all what you read I've experienced in some form. So to see people like what I'm writing, to see people connect to it, it just fills my heart. I really do appreciate every single one of you. I hope you know that. :)**

**As Always,**

**R&R **


	3. Fighting Regrets

_Of Times Past _

_Chapter 3_

_Fighting Regrets_

"Tadashi!" Honey Lemon gleefully yelled from across the lab.

The bubbly chemist was at her workstation, white fog pooling around her table in large quantities, and various sorts of equipment were stood on her table. Gogo was having Honey develop a new type of Super Conductor, one of which could provide practically frictionless contact, and trying to see if didn't need to be cooled to below -300 Fahrenheit every time, yet she was having only small bouts of luck. It was a strange process to find the right combination of elements to achieve the cooling effects of Liquid Nitrogen on a super conductor, but have it remain at room temperature. Even then, problems still arose of how to even translate this new chemical to her bike. She would need a way to constantly recycle the chemical back into the magnet, yet this would create too much weight. She needed a way to stabilize the magnetic field around her tires, achieving the quantum trapping effect, but she needed it without the use of chemicals. However, you had to start somewhere, getting the Super Conductor to work at room temperature was the first task, and that's where Honey came in.

Tadashi had just walked into the main laboratory, Honey instantly recognizing the signature Baseball cap, and quickly she called out to him.

"Hey Honey Lemon," Tadashi said as he walked by her work station. "Any luck with that new compound?"

She let out an exasperated sigh. "No! It keeps oxidizing too quickly. I need to figure out how to stabilize it..."

"Don't worry; I know you can do it." He flashed a warm smile, and she too gave one in return.

Tadashi was soon at the other end of the facility, stepping out of the elevator and entering his own lab off to the left. Stepping in, the warm glow of the morning sun washed over him. His thoughts, once distracted by Honey, were now crawling back to his isolation. Being with others were always a welcome distraction, but it was when he was by himself, such as now, thoughts of everything came rushing back like a flooded dam.

His little brother, his Otouto, was stuck in a coma, and it was absolutely destroying him.

He thought of it all the time, despite it being over a year since the fire, Tadashi dreamt of it nearly every night, the process that one of them could have potentially died if Hiro hadn't held onto him for one second longer, it haunted him to no end. Yes Hiro was alive, but he was stuck in a stasis, unable to wake for some reason.

Tadashi blamed himself.

It was his fault. He ran into the fire. He wanted to play the hero, and for what? To rescue the very man who started the fire? Of course at the time, nobody knew that, he used that to justify his guilt, but at every moment the face of his sleeping brother nulled that justification, and the guilt only swept over.

_Hiro could be __**dead **__because of you. _

He shivered. It was his entire fault, and he knew it.

He stepped up to the window, Baymax's bright red portable carting device directly below him. The city of San-Fransokyo was brightly shining within the morning light, transits running their usual course, the birds happily flying over the bay and everyone was attending to their own lives. But, Hiro wasn't here to live, to experience this life. Yes, he was still alive, but he wasn't _living_. He was stuck in an endless sleep, missing out on the world, and it was all because of Tadashi he wasn't there.

It was amazing, to look out and see the beauty of the world, yet be completely blinded to it by the veil of depression. Tadashi was letting this eat him alive, but he couldn't step off into the endless void beneath him, because despite his brother's face being the reason he was there, his brother was also the reason he couldn't jump. He had to save Hiro, he'd always be there for him; he wasn't giving up on him, he never would. As the sun rose higher, and Tadashi set to his morning work, he set a mark in his soul.

He vowed he'd make this up to Hiro.

* * *

><p>Hiro dabbed at the bright purple spot forming under his eye, wincing as crimson flakes dripped into the sink.<p>

He'd gotten beaten again today, and the reason this time? They felt like it.

He didn't know why they did it, he didn't know why they even started to hate him, it didn't add up, but at the same time it didn't matter. The bruises and aches were real enough to not question it. They started it, they did it, and they would continue to do it.

The school day soon grew to a close, and Hiro soon found himself walking towards his lab, the yellow tinted sky falling in the windows shortly behind him. The electric white lights flickered in the sterile hallway he walked down, and the various tiles of the floor reflected said light and bounced off the sound of Hiro's shoes throughout the empty corridor. He neared the door to his right, a texture like synthetic glass, in any sense almost plastic, yet durable and a spec of high tech humming throughout.

"Gogo-...Hiro would-...Tadashi."

Hiro stopped, his hand just reaching for the door in front of him. That was Honey Lemon's voice...They were talking about him...and Tadashi? He knew he shouldn't, but with the factor of his brother, he couldn't help it. He leaned in, stepping back slightly as so his shadow didn't fall through the underside of the door. His ear pressed against the cool metallic glass, and he hesitantly listened.

"Honey Gogo's right...Hiro just isn't Tadashi." Wasabi said.

"But that's my point! Dios mío! Tadashi would want us to care for him!"

"Tadashi isn't here." Gogo flatly said.

Silence.

"How can you all act like this?" Honey Lemon said after a moment.

"Tadashi Hamada was our best friend. We love Hiro...we really do, but he isn't him...I feel like we're trying to replace him with Hiro, and I won't let that happen." Gogo said.

"So what, are you just going to give up on him?"

"No...I just...we can see it Honey, yesterday, you almost called Hiro Tadashi."

"An honest mistake!"

"Or that one time you tried talking Hiro into getting a Baseball Cap?" Wasabi said.

"Oh! Don't forget when you tried to get him to cut his hair like Tadashi's!"

"Enough!" Honey's voice tore through the night.

Dead silence.

A low hum was heard amongst the screaming silence, and the sound of Honey's harsh breathing somehow intensified the deafening silence.

At that moment, Fred had thrown his legs haphazardly over the legs of his chair, his thigh ramming into a spare screw of some sort which had accidentally fallen into his chair sometime during the day.

"Ow!" He cried out, hoisting his leg up and nearly falling out of the chair in the process.

An inflating sound of air hit their ears, and an all too familiar robot began to rise into the sky.

Hiro had brought Baymax into the main testing center that day to use some of the parts the others had. Instead of toting the parts back and forth, why not just work on it there? He was actually on his way to relive Baymax of that position, and have him back in the comfort of his own lab.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

The vinyl robot waddled over to the group, his sensors quickly assessing the room and its occupants.

"I was initiated by a cry of distress. You seem to have acquired a laceration upon the sural area of your lower leg. Diagnosis: A Cut."

Fred, whom was already at this point pulling the damned nail of his leg, waved off the gargantuan marshmallow.

"Nah thanks my man. I got it."

"Are you sure?" Baymax said as he looked down on the skinny adult.

"Yeah I'm good."

Baymax, who still didn't seem satisfied, was going to comment before he noticed something. He stood to his full height; having been bent down to examine Fred's cut, and turned his attention towards the door.

"My sensors indicate another life form in distress."

Gogo's infamous gum popped into her mouth, her posture getting straighter as she leaned into the robot.

"What, who?"

Before Baymax could respond however, Gogo got her answer. Honey, which had ran over to the door upon first hearing there was someone there instantly cried out, her suspicions correct.

"Hiro!"

But he was already gone.

* * *

><p>"You guys seriously didn't have to do this."<p>

Tadashi stood off to the right of Hiro's bed side and the others, Wasabi, Gogo, and the rest, stood collectively around the sleeping boy. The room was filled with the soft setting sun, the clouds of a day past floating away into nothingness as the night slowly crept up with its purple cape.

"He's your little brother Tadashi; it's the least we could do." Honey said, smiling.

In her hands she held a small arrangement of sunflowers, delicately placed in a small glass vile. The others had brought various gifts as well, Fred a balloon which had 'you rock' written over it in flamboyant ways, and Wasabi a brightly colored card which had their names, alphabetized and neat I mind you, written on the inside. Gogo had a photo in her hands, framed and sheik with its design. It was the photo the six of them had taken the day Hiro had been accepted into SFIT, one of the days Tadashi couldn't help but grimace at, but smile as well.

He collectively thanked them, smiling and setting up their tokens next to Hiro's bed.

_Leave it to his friends to do something like this..._he thought, smiling as his did.

It warmed his heart, they came on their own accord to see Hiro, and he was thankful for each and every one of them. He loved them dearly, and quite honestly, he didn't know what he'd do without them.

They stayed, and they chatted, the evening sky soon growing bright from the neon illuminating San-Fransokyo, and the moon soon coming out to play.

Tadashi's phone went off, and seeing as it was his Aunt, quickly excused himself from the room to take the call.

The four college students were soon left alone in the room, Hiro's sleeping form rising up and down with the slow pattern of his heart monitor off to the right.

"Now that Tadashi isn't here...I'm worried about him guys..." Gogo said, breaking the silence.

"You too?" Wasabi responded.

"Hiro's been in a coma for a year now...but it's still taking a heavy toll on him." Gogo said.

Honey lemon looked down solemnly, her eyes grazing across Hiro's sleeping body.

"But what can we do?" Honey said.

"Tadashi Hamada is our best friend. He loves Hiro, but he's letting this whole thing destroy him. I've noticed he's been throwing himself into his robotics more...almost too much. He loves robotics but this...this isn't him...I feel like he's trying to replace Hiro with that... and I won't let that happen." Gogo said.

"So what do you think we should do? We can't just give up on him."

"I don't know...I-"

"That's enough."

The group looked up to the door, the silhouette of Tadashi standing there, outlined by the fluorescent white of the hospital hallway, and a sour grimace outlining his face.

"Tadashi-" Honey began.

"Save it. Do you really think I'm replacing my brother with my work?"

"Tadashi we-!" Wasabi started.

"My brothers in a coma, something that's _MY_ fault and you sit here and say I'm replacing him?!"

"No! We just thought-"

"You just thought? You just thought you could come see my brother after god knows how long and sit there and tell me I'm replacing him?"

"Listen Hamada we-" Gogo, whom now was standing started to say.

"No you listen! How dare you...I can't..."

Tadashi's breathing was ravage, his face contorted and twisted. His eyes were wide but low, his shoulders hunched and his hair astray.

"Get out."

His voice was low, dangerously low, and the others nearly shivered at his. This wasn't Tadashi...

"Tadashi, please...we only care about you." Honey said, timidly as she tried to reach out for her friend.

"Is everything all right in here?" A nurse said, stepping in the frame of the doorway, his arrival probably mostly due to the noise of Tadashi's yelling.

Tadashi straightened his back, his face suddenly a mask of emotions, and he slowly turned to the nurse. His voice was calm, eerily calm, and he spoke with a soft intention it was almost murderous.

"No, they were just leaving."

Each soon filed out after that, Gogo being the only who tried a chance to look at the elder Hamada. Tadashi only kept his gaze straight, his stomach twisted itself into knots, and the mere thought of looking at their faces sent him drilling.

The silence drowned him as he was left alone, an impenetrable dense like stuffing which encased him like glue on skin. It felt defining, it felt unbarring, and so, he did what he could only think of to do.

He punched the wall.

A loud boom reverberated throughout the room, Tadashi letting out a strangled noise as he shook his hand, somehow trying to shake out the stinging in his knuckles. Quickly a passing nurse entered the room, Tadashi looking childish and muttering an apology. The nurse, however angered she may be, held an odd sense of understanding, as if she's seen things like this play out before. She only chided him slightly, making sure to enunciate however careful she could make it may be, that he not do something like that again.

The boy apologized, sheepishly I might add, and the girl left as she came, the door shutting softly with an audible click.

He soon was left alone again, the sound of the various machine's hooked behind Hiro being the only audible noise in the room. He slumped into his usual chair, the one closest to Hiro's bedside, and he sighed as he ran his fingers through his own hair, wincing from the soreness his hand now had.

_Note to self, never do that again. _

The room started to fill with the same liquid essence of silence yet again, however this one seemed sedated, almost normal in response to what he's felt coming here alone for the past year, well he wasn't always alone, Aunt Cass visited mostly, and his friends visited occasionally, and the silence that had occurred when his friends left was differently different than what was here now.

Guilt quickly amassed over him, and he instantly regretted all that he said. He had messed up, he had messed up _bad_. Everything he yelled at them for, everything he accused them of, it was all false. They in fact visited Hiro quite a lot, sometimes multiple times a week, they cared about Hiro too if not just as much as Tadashi. He knew they were only trying to look out for him, his wellbeing their only intentions. But the worst part, he knew they were right...

He always tried to deny it, shoveling it aside as false and outrageous, but deep down he knew, he knew he was avoiding it. Avoiding them, avoiding Aunt Cass, avoiding everything…

Hiro was in a coma...one of which he may never awake from, and Tadashi knew it was all his fault. Images of the fire bursting in his mind, Hiro asking, no, begging, pleading for him not to go, but he had to be the hero. He had to save Professor Callaghan, because _someone has to help_.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

If only he hadn't of done that, if only he wasn't so ignorant, Hiro wouldn't have ran after him, get struck by that falling beam which should have hit himself, he wouldn't be in a coma today.

A single tear fell from Tadashi's eye, gently caressing his cheek before slipping to the crook of his chin, eventually falling down and landing somewhere along his hand.

"Oh Hiro..." He whispered.

"I'm so sorry..."

* * *

><p><strong>NO TADASHI DON'T CRY I'M SORRY.<strong>

**Please don't hate me for doing that. X_X**

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! **(One day late I know...)

**I hope you all had a wonderful time with family, and if you don't celebrate that Holiday, well I hope you had a good November 27th! Now, onto the reviews!**

Shoyzz: Thank you! :) I'm actually still debating on how I want Hiro to react to realizing everything he went through he actually dreamed up. It's going to lead to a lot of problems I know. But I'm just trying to figure out how to approach in a way that's one, emotionally right, and two, Logically right. I've done a little bit of a research on coma's, but none of it has been that extensive. I may have to ask my Psychology Professor. ._. "Hey I'm writing this Fanfic about a mentally distressed 14 year old boy in a coma who dreams his brother died. Any ideas?" Second thought, I might NOT do that. xD

Wheeee: Thank you! :)

BrokenWings2602: Bingo! However, everything BEFORE the fire actually happened. Which means Callaghan still has a grudge against Krei. I may, or may not include that in my story. So who knows, maybe BH6 might happen after all...or maybe Big Hero 7...if you get what I mean. :)

Secret: I know. :( Don't worry, I'll make sure he gets lots of love later on. :)

Booyahkasha: Glad you're enjoying it!

Emilykit14: I think it's my way of dealing with Tadashi's death. I'M NOT IN DENIAL...

Dawn on fire: Thank you! That's one thing I always try to put effort into is my endings. I can't stand stories where the chapters end so...just badly? Of course, that is completely subjective. Some of my viewers I'm sure hate the way I end my chapters and think they are terrible. It's all up to the person reading it. :) But hey, I'm happy with how I end my stories.

Aqua Elsa: Don't kill me...but I'm really not sure I want a happy ending. I'm not entirely throwing the idea out! But I dunno...I kind of want it bittersweet, if that makes sense. But I can't say where it's going to end up. I've only thought of up to about halfway through. I'm still trying to figure out where I want this to end up at. But I can assure I'm trying to wrap up all lose ends, and I can say everyone, Tadashi, Hiro, Baymax, etc. they'll all be TOGETHER in the end. I'm not going to separate them. But just how they're together I'm not sure.

Guest: Thank you! :) I love to hear that. It really gives me motivation to write. Want to know something funny? When I was in High School, my Senior year, my English Teacher said in one of my poems I reminded her of Shakespeare. I'm like, WHAT? THIS ISN'T EVEN WHAT I WANT TO DO WITH MY LIFE. I JUST LIKE TO WRITE. ._. The class laughed at that. -.-

lambtastic: I won't spoil it! But you're close...very, very, very, very, very, very close. ._. Did I spoil it?...crap.

Sushi Hawkeye: That's one of the things about coma's I've researched. The persons brain takes in information and can and will sometimes dream up things based on what they hear. Based on Hiro's past in this story, already being depressed and bullied, his mind made up this world where he's completely miserable because that's how he truly feels on the inside. If that makes any sense. Like the two scenes in this chapter, did you catch the similarities? Based on what Hiro heard them talking about, and what he already feels on the inside, his mind constructed that conversion of them talking about Honey replacing Hiro with Tadashi. When in reality, they were talking about Tadashi replacing Hiro. I hope that wasn't too complicated. DX Sometimes I just can't get my thoughts out!

sakura240: Kura and Berry? Nice to meet you! :) Don't cry though! :( I'm sorry that this almost made you cry...it actually gets worse from this point. DX I'm sorry! And yes, Hiro WILL wake up. Just when, and how, I can't tell you. But he will wake up, and Tadashi will be there to smother and hold him all night if he has too. :)

**There you have it! Thank you too all who reviewed! Thank you to everyone else as well! I really do appreciate every single one of you. :) I'd also just like to thank Fanfiction itself if I can? It's because of that, fandoms like this can come together, it's where I can share my experiences through my writing, it's where others, just like me, can express themselves, and I truly am thankful for that. :)**

**In other news, I might be heading up to New York soon! I'm so flipping excited! **Don't get me wrong I love the college I'm at now, but I just am really liking this school I'm looking at**, and so, I'm feeling so much like Hiro right now. I'm just like...I HAVE TO GO TO THIS NERD SCHOOL. I'm so excited! But so not ready for all the crap I have to do to work towards more scholarships. Ughhhh...I know how Hiro felt when he kept bashing his head against his desk. **

**I'm about at that point. **

**Well, again, thanks for reading everyone! I hope you all have had a wonderful day so far! And kudos to those who've read to this point! Baymax lollipops for all of you! **

**...I'm such a dork.**

**As Always, **

**R&R**


	4. Clouds Come Again

**_Please read the bottom AN. Thank you!_**

_Of Times Past_

_Chapter 4_

_Clouds Come Again _

The wind was instilled with a damp sting as it blew, the grounds covered in what appeared to be remnants of rain. Puddles abjured themselves across acres of pavement, the neon lights, appraised of recherché, of tacky quoted signs reflected almost ambiguously in the dead heart of night; it was the city. The city was quiet, a hallow sweep echoing from the harbor up into the wind turbines spinning; it was lethargic, contorted, an incoherent madness of complete order, yet utter chaos within; it was real.

Hiro didn't know where he was; somewhere east of the main district of town, only he couldn't stop. He had to keep running, for some incogitable rationale; Hiro had to keep his legs moving.

A train suddenly emerged to his right; startling him yet not relenting him in his pursuit of flee. The dim green of the nearby lights made an odd aura around the moving compartment, and as Hiro watched it speed off around a corner, he was vaguely hit with a feel of disgust, some odd déjà-vu hitting his gut. It was there that he realized he was staring at the same place Callaghan, at the time Yokai, tried attacking him and his friends as they tried in vain to lose him.

Hiro had slowed to a standstill a few minutes ago, just simply standing on the outskirts of a warehouse, still staring at the same memory of where Callaghan stared back, reflecting on the events past, as well the present. Memories flooded back, and he remembered why he was running, why he had sudden hatred in his heart, but as well why he wanted to burst into tears all at the same time.

They couldn't have meant what they said...right?

_You heard them. _

But why?

_Because they hate you! You never were their friend, always, "Tadashi's little brother." You were never, Hiro Hamada. _

"That's not true..."

_Of course it is. You're just lying to yourself now. But you've gotten so well at that haven't you? All the lies you tell everyone every day?_

"Stop it..."

_How can you keep up that facade? How can you look them in the eye every day? _

"Please..." Hiro had slowly put his hands to his head, backing up against the cold metal of the building behind him, arching his back.

_What would Tadashi think?_

"SHUT UP!"

Hiro slammed his fists into the sides of his head, nearly ripping his hair out in the process. A dull pain washed over his head, an ache in par with his heart. His face was scrunched in pain, perpetuated by the agony inside driving him to cry out. He was lucky he was on an empty side of town, or else passerby's would probably deem him crazy.

Who was he kidding, he was crazy.

Hiro sighed, letting his hands fall limply to his sides.

What had happened to him? The boy genius, loved by his family, reckless and immature, only care in the world was what bot-fight to attend next, so carefree, where did the innocence go that was once there, when did he stop being a child? Why, why was his innocence taken from him? Why did he have to grow up so quickly? It wasn't fair, was it? He had to lose his parents, of course he couldn't remember them, yet the oddity still was he could say he didn't have parents. Children shouldn't be able to say that. Children shouldn't say they've seen loss as he has. Children shouldn't say they cut themselves every night in response to the disgust and hatred they feel boiling inside. Children shouldn't become of the world, and the world shouldn't be of children. Children shouldn't lose their child, the thing that makes them whole, their spirit, their innocence; children shouldn't lose themselves. It isn't fair, it isn't, but this was, is, life, and everyone has to play the game whether they want to or not.

Life had dealt Hiro its hand, and Hiro had to live with it.

The gentle brush of water entered his ears, and he found himself walking along the docks of the eastern harbor, the wind colder, and much stronger here than in the heart of the city.

His body felt run down, worn and broken, yet by some miracle it was still functioning, like a robot without a charge. The parts where there, still running and operational, but what was powering the moving locomotive? Where was the purpose?

He saw none, for there was none. The only purpose he rationalized was his family. Aunt Cass, Tadashi, both were why he lived. He could deal with bullying in his younger years, if only for the late night movies with the three of them, the mornings Tadashi would wrestle him out of bed, the hours spent tinkering away in their garage, before growing up enough courage to show his family his invention, and ravish in the love and praise he received always, he could deal with everything. But now, his once small world was blistered open, and no amount of antiseptic or cauterization could repair this wound.

He sighed, heavy, strained, Hiro was exhausted. He wanted the world to stop, please, just for a little while, let him rest. But the world never stops spinning, no matter how much you crave relief.

Hiro stopped, feet at the edge of the wooden plank he was on, an empty array of darkness below him as the headlamp above illuminated the enriched waters below. This was where Gogo had flown them into the bay, an escape trying to flee from Callaghan. It was where Baymax had stopped him from falling in; he too focused on the pursuit of finding Callaghan, the thief of his microbots and cause of his brother's death.

Why did everything hurt?

He looked towards the mist out away from shore, ambiguous and inviting in a sense; it seemed the night was sympathetic to his woe.

Why would they say that about him?

Why didn't they care about him...?

Hiro swore he heard a low chuckle in the back of his mind.

_Why would anyone care about you? _

Regrettably, he knew it was right.

* * *

><p>Storms had amassed themselves repetitively over San-Fransokoyo for the next few days, each hour being grey and slightly ominous as to whether rain might fall. The streets had puddles left over from various storms, and off in the distance the small plight of children was heard as their feet splashed in the water soaked pavement.<p>

Hiro was currently walking along some side street, late morning and bright, most people were hustling about, some just shopping while others were on call for their jobs; no one really spared a glance towards the 15 year old that should be in school, no one really cared.

Hiro knew he should be in classes right now, but the thing about College, you don't have to go if you don't want too. Unlike high school with its strict regulations about attendance, University doesn't necessarily require one to be in class, however there were the occasional class to where it did matter, but Hiro didn't care at the moment. He knew he was smart enough to pass without attending, and he especially didn't want to see the people there, he was avoiding them for a reason you know.

For some reason, today the voice was quiet, muffled and somehow sedated. The growing storm in the back of Hiro's mind seemed to be calm, if only for now, and the grotesques snarl inside was bit back behind iron bars again, if only for now. He didn't know when it would come back, nor did he really care, but he was slightly worried about the moment that it did. It could come at any moment, and thus Hiro was put on edge. But, you know, for the time being Hiro did allow himself to bask in the silence, even if it would be short lived.

A square market was in front of him, shops and various people were bustling ahead, chatting amongst themselves as merchants tried to seduce their prey; it was all very unpicturesque if Hiro would to oblige.

But no matter, he figured. Nothing beats going back to SFIT, and especially not the Café.

And so, Hiro merged is way into the crowd, soon becoming lost in a sea of churning waters.

Most of his days became this. Skipping class, avoiding at all costs seeing the others, and making half-assed lies when they would actually come to the Café and demand to see Hiro; it was getting exhausting.

Each day Hiro was quickly falling deeper and deeper into that empty black abyss stretched out before him, growing wider and wider, deeper and deeper, and each day he gained more and more reasons to jump into death. It now looked inviting, warm and protected; it had suddenly become an answer to his problem; the problem to which he could finally solve for of his life.

Each night he'd look at more ways on how to do it, each time pondering how he could finally have relief. He thought of Aunt Cass, her being the only thing keeping his feet planted on solid ground, but as the days went on, he began finding, or rather, creating justification for this. He couldn't leave her, not after losing Tadashi, she couldn't lose both her boys, but then it became alright, she had gotten over Tadashi, why not Hiro?

Soon that developed into a two edged sword, Hiro's mind finding reason in that she really didn't care about him, no she only put up with him. Tadashi was the golden child, the mature, respectful man who always helped around the house, but Hiro? Hiro was the delinquent, the rebel, the selfish punk whose bratty attitude never seemed to achieve enough satisfaction. She hated him. He deserved to be smacked, begotten, left to rot in an endless mutilation, archaic and raw; what was he really?

He was Hiro Hamada.

He was nothing.

The days grew far and few in between, a colloidal mesh of greys and blurred lines, the rain clouds came again, and Hiro's soul became more and more despondent.

* * *

><p>"Again, please forgive me."<p>

"Oh will you shut up already Hamada! We already told you its fine!"

Gogo groaned in frustration, her teeth seething in annoyance. Tadashi had been apologizing to them for the last 3 hours for what he had said to them just days before, and quite frankly, she was annoyed.

The group of scientists, Fred always included, barley missed a beat before they reassured the man. They understood what was happening, no they weren't experiencing it, and no they can't say they truly understand it, but they realize situations such as this make you do or say certain things, and no one from their small group took it in any way offensive; it only showed them just how much Tadashi truly cared for his brother, a brother he hadn't physically spoken to in over a year.

"But I am! I shouldn't have said those things to you!" He all but pleaded.

"Tadashi," Honey's small voice said through the timbre of voices in the Lucky Cat Café. "It's okay." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "We understand, and we forgive you."

Tadashi looked up to her, a small smile forming on the upturn of his lips.

"Thank you." He whispered just as quiet.

That moment held for a second, before Aunt Cass had proceeded to startle them all by rushing into their little group, trays of various snacks held in her hand.

"Okay I got hot wings, chips, some tea, soda for Fred, sandwiches; don't worry I've got some more in the back if you guys run out. Let's feed those hungry bellies of yours!"

The food was promptly thrown onto the table they were at, and most if not all jumped at the sudden intrusion. Fred, more or less however, was sighted as drooling on the spot, his eyes widening with glee at the food being put before him.

The surprise wore off when Fred had proceeded to literally dive into the platters, some sauce flying and accidentally landing on Wasabi's shirt, him crying out in alarm.

The team burst out laughing, Tadashi even letting out a few chuckles in what seemed like forever; it was amazing how foreign a laugh could feel, if experienced after such a long time.

As Wasabi began a Lengthy argument with the comic enthusiast, Tadashi let his mind grip over his small cloud of loved ones. Aunt Cass was hurrying to grab napkins to help clean off Wasabi, Fred, various pieces of meat hanging from his mouth, Honey giggling softly as she delicately took small bites from her food, and Gogo even was smiling as she sipped on her drink; this was his life, and he couldn't be more grateful.

As he looked at them, blossoming warmth enveloped in his chest, he really didn't know what he'd do without them.

It was there, he made another vow; Hiro was going to experience this. When he wakes up, Tadashi made it a plan to show Hiro this, this love and affection, this unrelenting force that enveloped you unconditionally; Hiro needed this, everyone needed this.

He knew his little brother was going to make it.

The days began to slip by in a forward pace, the school year starting again, and the colder months soon sweeping in from the north. Tadashi visited Hiro every day, just as he always did, even some days bringing in small parts of his current school project, feeling just an ounce of connection with his Otouto again. He kept up with robotics because he knew that was Hiro's passion, it was his as well, but had nearly lost it weeks after the fire. But, he knew Hiro wouldn't want him to stop inventing, to stop trying to build the world to the utopia in his head, Hiro would want Tadashi to keep living, and so, he did, if only for his little brother.

October eventually came, and eventually departed, Tadashi of course, happily taken to decorating not only the Café, but Hiro's hospital room as well. It was bittersweet, but, strangely enough it felt okay in a way. He imagined that maybe, just maybe, Hiro could see them all, happily smiling celebrating alongside him, it made him happy to know that Hiro was here, Hiro is here.

They all smiled as they finished hanging the last orange banner, now decor of various Cats, yes even Mochi, streamers of orange and black, and various other items hung around the room. As happy as he was, Tadashi was always bittersweet to it. Hiro's passive face, the dull beat of his heart monitor, it all reminded him that his little brother had missed out on a year of his life, he had even turned 15, and Hiro wasn't there to celebrate it. This pain was always there in Tadashi's mind, always a prominent reminder of what he's done, but, it also gave way for what he couldn't do. Tadashi wouldn't ever place him in a situation like he did the night of the fire, and nay will anyone else he knows.

He bent down, a small kiss allocating on Hiro's forehead. Tadashi reached out, feeling the soft black locks between his hands; he gently rubbed Hiro's head, affectionately and warm, he only regretted when he had to pull away.

"I love you Hiro..."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I have a question. <strong>

**In the film, do you remember when Tadashi said "Wow, washed up at 14, so sad." ? Thus, he tells you Hiro's age. Well, on the wiki, it tells you Hiro's 12 in the movie. I don't know if it's an official Wiki, I'll leave the link to it at the bottom of this, but I'm unsure of which age to use? Personally, I'm thinking of just going with what the movie said; it seems more official than a wiki page. Send me a pm or a review and let me know what you think! Okay, on to the reviews!**

**Link to Wiki:** ideas . wikia wiki / Hiro_Hamada

**Glee Clue Rock 1251:** Thank you! :)

**Shoyzz:** I'm glad you saw the parallels between the two worlds! It helps me know I'm not totally insane with how I write. xD

**Snowflake:** I know! :( I'll make sure it happens soon! Baymax! Give Hiro and Tadashi a hug!

**Thunderwolf2456:** Why thank you! :)

**Twistedfangirl:** Don't cry! Baymax! Baymax: *hands you a lollipop* Do not worry, crying is a natural response to pain. Would you like a hug? *stretches arms out*

**seems-pretty-legit:** Sure! I hope it's not too confusing. D:

Okay, so everything in my story is the same up till the moment Tadashi runs into the fire. Hiro actually runs in after him, and as he's trying to find Tadashi, he spots him about to be hit by a falling beam. So, Hiro runs and pushes him out of the way, and the beam consequently falls on him. From that, Hiro suffers such a blow to the head, he gets a concussion and falls unconscious. Tadashi thus proceeds to save him, and the building explodes etc. etc. Tadashi suffered some injuries as well, but only burns and broken limbs as opposed to Hiro's full blown coma. Now, from where my story starts, it's been almost a year since the fire, and Hiro is still stuck in the coma.

If you're wondering why Hiro's world seems skewed, as in why would College kids beat up a 14 year old, it's because it isn't real. Hiro's mind made this world, and his inner demons are what fuel it, thus, everyone seems to hate him, and he rapidly believes it. It's why in one line I wrote, none of this seems to add up, because it isn't supposed to. I hope that makes sense. D: If you'd like send me a pm with any questions you have, I'd be more than happy to respond. :)

In response to if I take requests, I've never been asked, so I can't say if I do or don't! Haha. I'm not exactly sure if it's something I'd want to do, but I'd love to at least try it. :) Are we talking more on the line of one-shots, or full length stories such as this one?

**BrokenWings2602:** Yes, completely! However, Tadashi and the rest of them stopped Callaghan before he could fully utilize Hiro's microbot technology. *spoiler sort of* In the next chapter, there will be an altercation between Tadashi and Callaghan, and I'll make sure to explain everything. :)

**Kitsune Foxfire:** Thank you!

**Cielo Viola:** Yes, Hiro does have to die. Hopefully what I wrote in this chapter hints about how he's going to. :/ I'm sorry for all the angst!

**Safeara4ever:** Thank you!

**RazzlePazzleDooDot:** Pretty much what's going to happen! But don't worry, I'll have plenty of cuddles with Tadashi and Hiro, maybe Baymax, so Hiro feels safe. :) His Nii-san will be there for him.

**Sushi Hawkeye:** I'm thinking of having in the next couple of chapters. Maybe not next chapter, but the chapter after that Hiro may wake up. I'm still not sure when I want him too, but I know it will be soon. :)

**Purpalz Miner:** It was more on the lines of Tadashi putting himself SO much into robotics, he was using that to forget about everything, including the pain he felt about Hiro. But saying he was replacing Hiro, it was more of a stronger way to put that since he felt so much love towards Hiro, and it would be more easier for their group to understand rather than saying "I think he's throwing himself into his work too much." One seems stronger, and better suited for what was going on. Of course, Tadashi threw this out of proportion because of the guilt he felt over Hiro's state. Hopefully this chapter resolved that! :) Thank you, by the way! It makes my heart happy. Don't worry, I'm updating, taking baths, and I LOVE ALL MY FOLLOWERS! I love you too. :) You made my night sir. :P

**chrnarnia3:** Me too! *hugs for everyone* Honey Lemon is adorable too. She reminds me of me in my High School chemistry class. xD I would geek out ALL the time. What's even worse, is that I'm registering for my 2nd semester in college, and I'm taking Chemistry again. I'M SO EXCITED! I wonder if I can make things explode like she did... :)

**camitake:** I know. :( Hopefully this chapter made up with some fluffy stuff. I'll try to make it more happy soon!

**lambtastic:** Like I said earlier, it was just a way for them to word it in a way that they were all on the same page. But it was completely 100% worded wrong. That was intentional. When under stress, even when it's not your own, you think and do things that aren't right. You say things wrong, you do things wrong, even though your heart is trying to do what is right. I hope that makes sense. D:

**Guest:** *Spoilers* He will. But, only to wake him up from the coma he's in. Sort of like inception *BWHAAAAAAM* Sorry...couldn't resist the sound effect moment. ._. I'm a dork.

**Wheeee:** He should in the next couple of chapters. I promise. :)

**DestinyWing:** Yup those are the two parallels. Like I wrote to other reviewers, they were saying that to Tadashi in response to what they couldn't really put into words correctly, if that makes any sense. Tadashi was throwing himself into his work to much, and the only way she could really think of describing that was to say he was replacing Hiro. Completely wrong way to say that, and there are a million other ways to say that, but under stress, you say things you wouldn't normally say, and you think completely wrong things a lot of the time. Hiro, in his dream like state, heard what she was saying, and his mind interpreted it in it's own way. Due to his already bad mental state, his mind brought it out in a way that they really didn't like Hiro, and never saw them as one of them *something Hiro believed but isn't true*. I'm sorry none of this is really clear, hopefully as the story progresses it will make things more understandable. I tend to write down things, and even though I understand them completely, others don't because it isn't in their head, it's in mine. XD I have to work on that...

**JewelStruck:** Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! :)

**TheKreibae:** Yup! You picked up on it. :D

**Aqua Elsa:** No, no, no, no- you weren't pushy at all! I actually like comments like that because it always helps me to view my story in a different way. You know, like Tadashi would say, you have to view it in a different angle. But by doing that, I realize how I want my story to progress, and even though your comment wasn't how I wanted to go, it helps me see how I DO want it go even clearer, if that makes any sense. ._.

**Booyahkasha:** *gets out a megaphone* WAKE. UP. HIROOOOOO!

**Insecurity's Sanity: **

_Hiro:_ But we don't know you...

_Tadashi:_ You touch my brother you'll regret it.

_Baymax:_ I fail to see how violence such as that will make your mental state any better. Hugs are, in fact, a great way to relieve stress and sadness, and improve one's emotional state.

_*Tadashi proceeds to face-palm while Hiro simply stares at the inflatable marshmallow*. _

_Me:_ I'm sorry my muses kind of took control there for a minute...GO GIVE THEM A HUG YOU AWESOME PERSON YOU!

**TooLazyToLogin:** 17 times in the past hour? THAT'S OUTRAGEOUS. Outrageous, outrageous!? 15 DOLLAPS? If you know what that's from I'll seriously will love you. Thank you for your review. I really do appreciate every single one of them, and read them all. I'm glad you're enjoying this! I'll make sure to get the next one up as soon as I can! :)

***releases breath* wow...that...was...a lot. **

**That is everyone who has reviewed the last chapter, so if you don't see your name, you either didn't review, or you didn't look hard enough. How I do this is I go to the last chapter, and the last person who I wrote back too, I start the person after them as the top person I write back to on here. If that makes sense -.- I do respond to every reviewer :) If I somehow didn't, because I do make mistakes, then send me a pm! I will apologize and then send out dozens of cookies to you, all shaped like Baymax. **

**In other news, I swear, seeing Big Hero 6 for a 3rd time for me is cursed. I have tried to go see it a third time in the theaters for about 2 weeks now, and every single one of my plans ends up being canceled for some reason. SOMETHING WON'T LET ME SEE THE MOVIE A THIRD TIME. WHAT IS THIS? STOP IT WORLD. LET ME GO SEE THE HAMADA BROS IN ACTION. ._. I need help...**

**Thanks for reviewing, following, and favoring everyone! I appreciate all of you! :)**

**As Always, **

**R&R **

**P.S. IT'S DECEMBER. WHICH MEANS CHRISTMAS IS COMING! :DDDDD**


	5. Of Charred Bones and Ash

_Of Times Past_

_Chapter 5_

_Of Charred Bones and Ash _

The decorations were stripped, and soon after, December came full speed as November quickly side stepped away; when had that happened?

The leaves were all but gone, and a cold chill enveloped the surrounding area. People alike were now seen in heavier clothing; scarfs and coats alike dawning even the bravest of souls.

Okay, it wasn't that frostbitten, however, the hearts of a few choice people had the same sphere of ice over them. Tadashi always dreaded this time of year, Christmas. The others, aside from Hiro's birthday, don't even remind him of how he got through that this year, weren't entirely difficult to push through, despite how hard it actually was, always was, yet Christmas always seemed impenetrable to hurdle over.

Maybe it was one of the facts that this was one of Hiro's favorite holidays. He'd remember how Hiro would practically pounce onto Tadashi's bed, excited and gripped with a Christmas haze as he tried to pull Tadashi downstairs, presents were there!

He dreaded going through that again this year.

The weather began to chill, frost painstakingly taking over the grounds of San-Fransokyo. Call of snow was in the air, and the nip biting at everyone's nose only seemed to make their rosy cheeks grow in intensity; winter had begun.

Tadashi was just throwing on his shoes, the back of his heel slipping on with a small struggle, before he was heading down into the Café, smells of crisp bread and chocolate wafting in the air. Aunt Cass was quickly decking from table to table, happily adorning each patron as she quickly made her way around the shop.

As per usual, she had to give her man a big before he left, most often two, and soon Tadashi was on his way out the door; he had an important venture to take today.

The air bristled against him painfully, the cold chill penetrating his coat and chilling his skin. A light green scarf blew against his neck, and he hastily brought it closer to him; this cold wouldn't be nearly as bad if it wasn't for the wind!

As per his usual routine on Saturdays, he visited the hospital, stopping by to see Hiro, if only for a few minutes, and Hiro was there as always, soundlessly asleep at the place he's been for a year. It hurt Tadashi every single moment he stepped in, but he had to stay strong, had to keep going, and if only for his Otouto he knew was still there.

A small hour he was there, spent cleaning up around Hiro's room, ruffling the kids tuff of fluffy black hair, and even a chat or two, despite it being one sided, it was all done before he was regrettably out in the cold again, his path set for San-Fransokoyo prison.

The structure wasn't that menacing, in fact, most if not all buildings in San-Fransokoyo were modernized to the point each looked practically flawless. San-Fransokyo was actually one of the, if not the most environmentally friendly in the world, at least in their country. Their streets were clean, far less polluted than their New-Yorea counterpart, and their energy saving strategies such as the wind turbines hung beautifully in the sky made sure no one in the city was without clean power. It was more or less, a utopia.

The architecture of the prison matched the police station mere blocks from here, Tadashi suddenly hit with the feeling the day he came running into the building, pleading with the police officer about the very man whom he was going to see; he shook it off. As he stepped up to the door, the white stone from the outside suddenly blended with darker colors, all merging together in some sort of aesthetic pleasure.

Tadashi stepped into the building with haste, warm air gushing behind him as it was sucked out into the frozen layers behind him. His body felt the nice tones of warmth, and he visibly relaxed, the prickly feeling of warm air flicking his body. He was beginning to relax from the cold, that is until he realized exactly what, or rather who, he was here to see.

His face suddenly became a mask of some sorts, perpetuated emotions swirling within as he stepped up to the main desk, a receptionist manning the desk, and as per any one such as she, she offered him a warm hello as he walked closer.

"Good morning." She called sweetly.

"Hi, how are you?" Tadashi asked, almost berating himself on how polite he always seemed to be.

The woman, probably in her early 30's, smiled brightly back. Her chocolate hair was pulled into an elaborate bun, and her brown eyes seemed almost accented by the black framed glasses she was wearing. She was in usual work attire for business, and Tadashi couldn't help but feel it looked entirely too uncomfortable...anyone in business attire usually did. It's why he generally stayed away from meetings.

"Just fine, what can I help you with dear?"

"Uh, yeah, I have an appointment to visit Robert Callaghan."

She quickly began to type away on the computer in front of her, clicks echoing away; she hadn't even looked up when she asked him another question.

"Can I have your name sir?"

Tadashi cleared his throat slightly. "U-uh, Tadashi Hamada."

To be honest, he was slightly awkward. But, in his defense, he's never had to visit anyone in prison either.

A few clicks more and she began to gather a few things, writing down information on a paper she had pulled out, as well as typing a few more things before looking back up at Tadashi.

"The 9:00 appointment? You're right on time sir. If you'll just go through those doors on your right, you'll be led through security, and after that you'll be led to the visiting room." She said, pointing squarely to her left.

"Thank you."

A small click was heard as he neared the door she had pointed out, and he easily figured that was the door unlocking. He ventured into the security check, and to be honest, Security wasn't too much of hassle, just awkward in some moments and waiting for the other minutes, but otherwise this hasn't been that bad of an experience yet.

But he still had to talk to _him_. Tadashi wasn't looking forward to that.

_But_, he mused. _It had to be done. _

After another series of metal doors, white blinding hallways and grey walls, Tadashi was soon entering a small room, guards posted on each side. On the far end was a series of chairs, each with their own cubical, and being separated from the other side by a dense clear glass. Tadashi was pretty sure it wasn't made of regular glass, it wouldn't be strong enough, maybe some type of polycarbonate material was in it, and suddenly his brain went into overdrive on the sudden aspect of lamination. But, he had to calm his thinking brain down for a moment, no; he had to focus on what he was doing.

He went and sat down at one of the chairs on the far end, a phone to his right, and the exact mirror image across from him through the glass.

He waited.

Tadashi began to grow anxious in his seat, a small bubble of anxiety worming its way through his gut. He fidgeted, squirming in his seat as the minutes passed.

_Maybe this was a bad idea._

_Maybe he shouldn't have come. _

_He should probably go. _

_What would this solve anyway?_

He had just about made up his mind, body just barley lifting off the seat before he saw movement on the other side.

A man, clothed in nothing but orange, staggered slowly to where Tadashi was sitting, his face was sunken in, hair astray and falling out, bags hung low on the undersides of his eyes, and his overall posture seemed beaten and worn.

But Tadashi recognized this man anywhere.

It was Professor Callaghan.

Although, the title "Professor" really didn't suit for him anymore.

Tadashi, realizing all he was doing was staring, and hadn't picked up the phone on his side, quickly took it off its hook on the wall, hastily putting it to his ear.

Silence.

Tadashi stared at Callaghan.

Callaghan stared back.

Moments passed before the elder groaned, frustration seeping into his face as he scowled at the college student.

"Are you going to say anything, _Tadashi_?" The last world spilt out like venom, corrosive and deadly, however, Tadashi didn't flinch.

He only stared, thoughts of all colors streaming through his head. He had spent days thinking of what he was going to say this man, the man behind...well everything. Hours of rehearsing exactly what he wanted to say and how he wanted to say them. But now that he was here, sitting in front of his old Professor...he was at a loss.

"If you aren't going to say anything then you're wasting my time." The man grumbled, already in motion of putting the phone down.

"Wait...!"

Callaghan stopped, phone slowly being brought back up to his ear.

"What?" He asked.

Tadashi sighed, gaining his composer for a minute before he looked at Callaghan in the eye.

"Why...why did you do this Profe-… Callaghan...all of this, why?" Tadashi voice suddenly found itself again, however quiet it may be, it was there.

Robert chucked, his eyes darkening as they took in the elder Hamada.

"You mean to tell me, you came all this way just to ask me why? Pretty asinine if you ask me."

"Answer the question." Tadashi's voice, still calm, yet it gained some sentience, stronger and finite, his voice gained a voice.

Callaghan chuckled again. "You already know most of it, why do you deserve the rest? You were, after all, the one who put me here."

He was right.

Tadashi pretty much knew the reason behind why Callaghan did what he did, albeit vague as it was. He remembered the night they captured Callaghan, he remembered the words that were spat, the shock written over him. He remembered planning with his friends to stop the man who had stolen Hiro's microbots, he remembered waking up in the hospital, he remembered SFIT, he remembered Hiro, he remembered Hiro-

* * *

><p>The roar of the fire burst in his ears, a towering inferno lit to the heavens as it quickly consumed the school.<p>

Tadashi had just started to move.

"Tadashi no!"

He turned, his eyes resting on Hiro clinging to his arm for all he was worth, the flames behind him reflected in the widened orbs of his Otouto, and those brown eyes were begging, pleading with his brother not to go.

If only he had listened...

But he had to help, Professor Callaghan had needed him!

"Someone has to help!"

_But look where that got you..._

He slipped from his brother's grasp, quickly darting into the school, not even feeling when his hat had blown off. The heat surged him back, but he pushed forward, someone needed him! Tadashi didn't see his brother follow, didn't see him turn every corner he took, didn't see the way he grabbed at his chest, desperate for air.

"P-professor!" He coughed.

The world was lit all around him, but still nothing was showing where his professor was.

The flames were all around him, lapping at his skin like a starved wolf to its prey; the roar fueling his ears; it was so warm.

"P-professor C-Callaghan!"

All over he felt hot, intense heat wrecking his body, but he had to continue, he had to find Professor Callaghan! He felt like he was in a dusted grey area, not compressing anything that was happening, but oddly enough his senses were focused, calculating everything to find his Professor. He coughed, holding his arm to his mouth as he tried to filter clean air; he kept moving.

The walls screeched in protest, wailing under their collapsing weight, and a pressure he didn't realize he felt was building in the air.

"TADASHI!"

A blood curling scream soared over the roar of the flames, and suddenly Tadashi was thrown forwards, a weight slamming into the curve of his back.

He collapsed on the ground, coughing as the ash coated air pelted his lungs.

Wha- was all could come to mind as he turned over, wanting to see what hit him.

The fire had frozen over.

His blood stopped moving, his brain not comprehending what he was seeing. The world moved in slow motion, a blinding white haze overtaking everything.

Hiro, his baby brother, lay fallen under a metal support beam, a small puddle of blood pooling underneath him, his breathing was suddenly slowing; he was at the spot where Tadashi had just been standing.

"HIRO!" Tadashi screamed with all his self-worth.

He moved faster than what could be felt as humanly possible, tumbling over himself as he slid next to his younger brother. He ignored the blood staining his clothes, ignoring how hot the flames were getting; ignoring even his professor of whom he ran in here to save in the first place, all that mattered was Hiro.

"H-hir..." He couldn't get the words out, the dense air, the rising flames, and Hiro's blood around him, soaking his clothes; he couldn't breathe.

"T-tada...ni..." Hiro's voice strained out, weak, trying to reach his brother.

"H-Hiro...I...n-no...!" What was happening?

Sense kicked in, and Tadashi quickly put all his strength into lifting the metal bar, blood covering his hands and arms, and a low groan sounded as the beam protested. Luckily enough, he'd realize later, Hiro wasn't hit to be killed instantly, he was still breathing, barley. But his vision was going, pain wrecking the sides of his head. He felt dizzy, he felt weak, and suddenly the fire wasn't even there anymore, Tadashi was the only thing in his view that wasn't black or fuzzy.

"Y-you're go-gonna be fine. Y-yeah! You're gonna be f-fine. Just stay with me Otouto!"

Tadashi groaned in agony as he used all his weight to push the metal off his brother, and it seemed God was with him as what seemed impossible happened, it finally came lose, landing somewhere off to the side with a loud crash. Ignoring how sore his arms felt, Tadashi quickly scrambled to cradled his brother to him, taking the boy and laying him face up in his lap, his hands cuffing the young boy's head.

"Y-you idiot!" He clutched him closer.

"W-why would you follow me!?" He turned his arms so Hiro could face him, he didn't miss the far-off look in Hiro's eyes.

"H-Hiro? Hiro!?"

The 14 year old struggled to meet his older brother's eyes, the brown eyes glazed and lethargic, but once he did, a small smile adorned his face.

"I…I c-couldn't lose y-you Nii-San…"

Tadashi felt a pain land in his heart. His eyes began to water, and whether it was from the ash clouding the air, or the brick of pain in his chest, he didn't know.

"H-hiro…" He let out a choked sob.

Hiro coughed slightly, wincing from the unbearable physical pain in his lungs.

"...I l-love you..." Hiro managed to cough out.

Tadshi wanted to berate and snuggle the kid all at the same time.

"We h-have to get you out of here. We have-...Don't worry, you'll b-be fine." He frantically darted his ahead around, looking for a chance at escape. Hiro's face suddenly grew dimmer, his body going slightly slack in his arms. Tadashi panicked, quickly shaking the boy to keep him awake.

"N-no Hiro stay with me okay?" He all but pleaded.

But Hiro was in so much pain, he was so exhausted...darkness had begun to consume him, his vision going further away; he was so tired...Tadashi's face being the last thing in his mind; Hiro slowly drifted off.

"H-Hiro?! N-no, no, no, s-stay with me. Hiro? HIRO!" But the little one didn't respond, only continued to stay nestled deep within the confines of sleep.

"N-no, d-don't do this to me...!" Tadashi shook the younger one, tears springing to life in his eyes. Hiro's body dolled in his grip, Tadashi's tears falling onto the creases of his cheeks.

"O-otouto...p-please!"

A small high pitched whirl reached his ears, and on instinct, despite not wanting to take his eyes off the younger one, Tadashi looked up.

Cables of sorts had ignited, and a trail of fire was zooming across the floor. Tadashi's eyes trained the path, and widened to unrealistic proportions as a new type of fear washed over him. It was heading directly for a cubical filled to the brim with vials of all sorts of chemicals, of which no doubt were probably explosive.

The building was already structurally unsound, an explosion like that would cause the whole place to collapse; he had to think quickly.

Cradling the most precious thing in the world, Tadashi darted to the nearest window, Hiro clutched safely in his arms.

Just as he threw his body against it, Hiro held against him to avoid any sort of injury, a force slammed against him; the explosion rippling in waves behind him.

His skin was ripped to shreds from the glass, cuts of all degree shredding his arms and legs, and an intense pain seared up and down portions of his back.

He skidded across concrete, skin being ripped and pulled against the pavement, him rolling forth whilst still clutching Hiro to his chest, making sure he was still safe. There was an intense ringing in his ears, blocking out any sorts of sounds, aside from its own which was devastatingly high pitched.

He lay there, feeling the soft blanket of hair under his chin, holding his baby brother to him for what seemed to him to be a life line. He didn't want to move, he didn't want to walk, but he had to, he had to for Hiro.

The next few moments passed by in a blur. Agony in every bone, his vision blurred and incomprehensible; he sat up, quickly assessing Hiro, of whom was still breathing. He nearly cried with relief, but he noted it was slowing down fast, and he as well as his baby brother were losing to much blood; he nearly screamed his throat raw for help.

_Hiro. _

Clutching his baby brother to his chest.

_Hiro!_

Struggling as paramedics ripped them apart.

_Hiro!_

Screaming and wailing for his baby brother.

_HIRO!_

He blacked out soon after that.

* * *

><p>Blinding white pain entered his head, blurred lines and a hazy world before him. Tadashi shut them quickly, groaning from the onslaught of white colors.<p>

A slow beep was entering his ears to the right, high and annoying, it gave him a headache.

Minutes he lay there, listening to the beep, low murmurs entering here and there from outside somewhere he didn't know.

Groaning, he eventually edged his eyes open, a world of white washed oceans before him.

_A hospital room?_

He tried to sit up, tried, but the overwhelming pain he felt...well everywhere, held him back and had him crying out from the pain.

From the doorway, a nurse, of who had heard the boy awaken, had called someone over, said person now walking into the room. He was a fairly tall man, black hairs short trimmed and clean, and he wore typical doctor garbs as he walked over to Tadashi.

"You're awake, good!"

"Wha-" he erupted into a coughing fit, wincing from the pain in his chest, as well as the pain igniting his body.

He felt himself lifted slightly, the pain around him increasing, yet somehow it helped his coughing cease; one pain for comfort. The doctor eased him back down, taking a cup from his left and easing it up to Tadashi's mouth.

He graciously gulped down the chilling liquid, the iceberg of water like a blessing as it started easing the burning pain in his throat.

"I'm Doctor Henney; I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but I need to run some tests first, then I'll answer anything you need."

Tadashi didn't respond.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"T-Tadashi Hamada." He said, husky and deep, his throat felt ripped into pieces.

From there he went to work, asking Tadashi various questions, moving various parts of his body and checking things before writing them down on a sheet he had brought with him.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?"

"Uh, a-an 8...? But only when I move."

More scribbling.

"Okay so, do you know where you are Tadashi?"

"U-um a Hospital." Tadashi began to get a tad bit confused.

"Do you remember what happened Tadashi? How you got here?"

Tadashi sat there for a moment, trying his hardest to think.

"No I..." His head began to pound, harshly. He let out a hiss of pain, and the doctor only nodded.

"It's okay, just try and think back, what's the last thing you remember?

Tadashi, letting his headache slow itself, did what the doctor asked.

"I remember the showcase," Tadashi began, looking off. "Feeling proud of Hiro's micro-..." It hit him. "Oh god...the fire, the explosion, HIRO!"

Ignoring the pain shooting in salty acid spikes up and down his body, he began to frantically move in the hospital bed.

"Breathe Mr. Hamada, easy, it's okay." Dr. Henney kept him from leaving of course, but didn't constrict Tadashi too much, he couldn't let Tadashi hurt himself, but he couldn't hurt Tadashi either.

"Where is he? Is he okay!?"

"Your brother is fine, just look at me okay? Relax, breathe."

It took minutes, but Tadashi willed his instincts to calm, his ragged breathing coming to a halt, but that didn't stop him from agonizing over his brother.

"Yes, I was told you two were brothers." Dr. Henney said, more as a statement than anything else.

"Where is he?!"

"It's okay, your brother is here, in the hospital."

"Is he alright?!"

"Your brother is fine."

Tadashi let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. Even if Hiro wasn't fine, just hearing it said made it somehow better. Now suddenly aware of the aching pain he had just sent his body through, he held back a loud groan.

"C-can I see him?" He said through a bit lip.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Hamada. You have third degree burns on various parts of your body, we've had to do multiple skin grafts to repair that as well as the multitude of lacerations on your skin from the fall you took. I'm afraid you won't be moving for quite some time." Henney said, however, his voice was soft, caring and sympathetic to his patient.

"I don't care about me." He gritted. "As long as Hiro is okay...please, please I NEED to see him."

Dr. Henney placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, the side of which wasn't charred and chafed, and he squeezed lightly to comfort the young man.

"I'm sorry Tadashi; we really can't let you do that. You're lucky to be alive today; your brother is too thanks to you."

Tadashi was about to retort with something, but a shriek from the hallway stopped him.

A barrage of colors streamed into his line of view as he suddenly was wrapped in one of; if not the tightest hug he's ever experienced.

He yelped in pain, a fire erupting across his body from the tight embrace.

The body shifted off; apologizing deeply as unshed tears filled her eyes.

"Oh T-tadashi! I'm so glad you are okay!"

"H-hey Aunt Cass."

She was about to launch in for another hug but thankfully Dr. Henney stopped her, Tadashi sighing in great relief.

"Please refrain from doing that Ms. Hamada. Tadashi is in a lot of pain at the moment and contact like that will make it a lot worse."

Aunt Cass quickly spurred into multiple apologies; however her hand, of which slipped into Tadashi's grasp, never left its spot over her nephews. The doctor quickly left the room after that, leaving the two to be alone for the first time since the fire.

It was an awkward silence to say the least. Tadashi looked to the side, completely unsure of what to say. His throat constricted lightly, and he began to wonder just what type of coding went into programming the heart monitor next to him.

"Tadashi..."

Hesitantly, he looked up, meeting his Aunt's gaze and instantly feeling his heart be punctured. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, cheeks of which looked like dozens of tears had dried already.

"I'm so glad you're okay..." She squeezed his hand lightly.

"A-aunt Cass..."

"I t-thought I lost you...both my boys...but here you are...y-you don't know how I...h-how..."

Tadashi tried his best to squeeze his hand back into hers, trying to smile through the scar wrapped bandages which covered his face.

"I'm here Aunt Cass... I'm here."

More tears, and his Aunt suddenly wrapped Tadashi as delicately as she could, her face resting gently next to his. Cass couldn't help the sob that escaped her, Tadashi wincing from her grip tightening only slightly.

A knock from the door, and his aunt stood, wiping her face quickly to rid herself of any tears.

"Ms. Hamada, could you come with me please?"

It was Dr. Henney, standing at the door with a calmed look, yet something told the older Hamada it was trained; something was happening.

Aunt Cass quickly pecked her pseudo son on the cheek, before eventually stepping outside to talk with the doctor.

He couldn't hear their conversation, but from what he could tell just by picking up the atmosphere, something was about to go terribly wrong.

Sometimes, he really wished he was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Longest chapter I've written to date! It's on 1213/14 too. Huh. :D **

**I personally would like to thank all of those who PM'd me back on this chapter. You responses helped me organize these next few chapters greatly and for that, I thank you! Hopefully this wasn't too long of a chapter for you all. The next part of this "Flashback" will continue next chapter, which will show the downfall of Callaghan, and how Tadashi and the others managed to catch him. **

**starburst333: **Yup, I'm just leaving him as 14. However, since it's been a year in my story, Hiro is now 15. Thank you for your review! :)

**Snowflake:** I KNOW

**seems-pretty-legit:** No problem! I apologize for the confusion. Hmm...both are very interesting! Both are pretty good in terms of longevity, but could also write them as a one-shot. Send me a PM, we can chat more about it! :)

**Shoyzz:** Yuppp! Hiro's mental state is going to be BAD, because ontop of his Depression and various disorders, he now has to deal with the world he's been living in for the past year has been a lie. I'm both worried and very excited to begin writing this. ._.

**DarkenedRainbowz:** Yup, he will! But I'll try not to make him too insane...Thank you for your review!

**Glee Clue Rock 1251**: Thank you! :)

**TheKreibae:** Yup I got it all sorted out! Thanks! I really want to get the book though...and Hiro's Journal. ._. But, I'm afraid of the onslaught of feels that might hit me.

**MistySkies14:** Well I updated right now as you're reading this so HA! TAKE THAT. ._. ...Sorry I'm a nerd. xD

**That Creative One:** Yeah I pretty much assumed on the website I found they were talking about the books, rather than the movie. So, I've decided just to go with the movie's age, rather than the Manga. No problem! I'm glad you're enjoying the series. :)

**BrokenWings2602:** Yup! Man you people don't leave room for suspense too...why don't you just go ahead and reveal the ending why don't you. -.- OH MY GOD I NEVER REALIZED THAT, NOW CALLAGHAN IS THE QUEEN HOLY CRAP THIS IS CANON SOMEONE PLEASE DO THIS... ._. ...I think Baymax may have some concerns with what I just wrote.

This chapter, along with the next, possibly the one after the next, will all correlate around Tadashi's relationship with Callaghan. Because like some people have said, Callaghan was like a father to Tadashi, that's going to mess Tadashi up. A lot. Hopefully I'm going about it the right way. x_x

**Sophia the daughter of Nyx:** I try not to have an update pattern due to my hectic schedule. I'm in University, so I literally have crap to do all the time. I already have so many deadlines to cover, I don't want to add that to this because I feel as if one, If I don't upload on time I'll get anxiety because I'll freak out that all of you will freak out that I have uploaded, and two, I feel like I'll lose my passion over it. HOWEVER, I do try to uploaded at least once a week. I try to do it during my free-time, so most often the evenings, and most often the weekends. :)

Thank you, by the way! I'm glad you see it as unique! That's a huge compliment to me, and I appreciate it very much! Thank you so much for reviewing! :)

**Purpalz Miner:** I said sir in a...just a phrase type of way. xD It wasn't meant to be like oh I'm calling you a guy. -.- IT'S JUST AN EXPRESSION, as Hiro would yell, or Baymax would fail to understand. I digress.

Yup, it's over Tadashi. Hiro's bullied in School, and Tadashi, of which kept away Hiro's depression without realizing it, now gone, made Hiro's depression reek havic on his mind. But...Hiro's mind is what is fueling the world he's in, so everything is going to be like crap, if that makes any sense. So naturally, Hiro would want to be suicidal for said reasons.

**TooLazyToLogin:** I definitely typed it wrong, but, It's from Chowder! It's sort of an "old" T.V show, not really, and just what you said reminded me of that. :D Thank you for review!

**Booyahkasha:** Thank you! The story loves you back!

_My Muse: _Wait what?

_Me: _How'd you get out? Get back in my head!

I'm going insane aren't I...?

Hiro can't listen to Tadashi because he's in a Coma! I know it breaks my heart too! D:

**AlltimeFictionReader:** Wow, I'm your first BH6 fanfic?! I'm honored! :) Thank you so much for reviewing and liking the story! It means so much to me.

**eliwats22:** Really? I'm the younger brother in my family. So I know what it feels like to be Hiro in a sense. My brother is a state away, and I miss him terribly all the time. :/ BUT, I GET TO SEE HIM AGAIN ON CHRISTMAS. I'm thinking of pranking him...but what to do...I'm 18, I should be acting like an adult, but nope, I'm going to prank my brother, this is happening. :) *insert evil laugh here* But don't worry though! Hiro should be waking up soon! :) I promise. Thank you for your review! :)

**DreamStar14:** Yeah I've learned not to trust the wiki's either...oh, and that's like, rule number 1 of fanfiction. It will NOT make you feel better. Well, I take that back actually. It's exactly like you said. One side is fluffy, filled with cuddles, and laughs, and really, REALLY warm, whilst the other half is just like nope, we're going to take your heart and throw it against that wall over there. K bye. -_-...Even if my story seems like that right now, don't worry, I'll make sure to make it REALLY fluffy soon. :)

**feathersnow:** Thank you! I really wanted it to be poetic, so I went and looked up some words and they just sorta fell into place. If it makes you feel better I didn't know what they meant either, and sometimes I still have to look up the words I use... and is it bad I want my brother to do the same to me? I mean, a lot of people would see it as "gay" but it's just affection. Sometimes I really just want to be hugged really tightly by my brother because it just feels safe you know? He ruffles my hair a lot, which is funny. xD But yeah, it's just affection. I really don't care if it seems gay to people. It's my brother and i love him! -.- I also wanted Elsa to do that to Anna too! Oh my god, Disney, Frozen 2, MAKE IT HAPPEN. MAKE ELSA SMOTHER ANNA WITH LOVE. -.- Oh, and I got the ages straight! Thank you for helping with that. Thank you for reviewing as well! :)

**The Awesome Frost Ninja**: Thank you for liking it! And I haven't started writing those parts yet, but I definitely want to add a "ghost" like feeling of Tadashi in Hiro's dream world. It's going to happen, definitely! :)

**JarrettSoon:** Thank you for reviewing! :)

**sykim423rose**: Yeah I figured out the ages, or rather, I'm going with just that he's 14, like the movie said. The place I got it from I think was talking about the Manga. Thank you for your review! :D I love seeing you guy's feedback. I love that you're enjoying the story! :P

**camitake:** HOPEFULLY THIS ONE DIDN'T KILL YOU TOO! DX I'M SO SORRY. HIRO WILL LIVEEEEEEEEEE, HIRO WILL LIVEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Aqua Elsa:** Why thank you! :) and yup, I've got it figured out. Thanks! :)

**RazzlePazzleDooDot:** Oh definitely, Depression is like that. It's like the old saying goes "The Devil never dies, he just keeps coming back. You've gotta just keep killing him." Depression never really leaves people. :/ However, through the power of love and being surrounded by people that love you, you get the strength to fight it, and you become happy. :) People who are depressed are the strongest people out there, especially the ones of who have been suicidal and are still living. They've been strong enough to live through something like that. After having depression myself, and still having it, as well as other disorders, I really look at people differently. It's all about perspective in the world. :) No problem! I respond to all my reviewers...which is taking an incredibly long time. xD But that's a good thing! It's when I'm really like...holy cow...a lot of people are reading this. ._. I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU THOUGH! :) Thanks for your review! :P

**Sushi Hawkeye:** Nope not at all! Hiro still has to realize he's been in a coma and deal with that! Plus, Callaghan never got to "avenge" Abigail. The Big Hero 6 might still be happening, and this time, it may include a 7th member. hint hint. But, It might not happen in the way you think. Either way, the ending is still a long way off. This story is still going strong, and it's thanks to you guys I can say that! I love you guys! :D

**Insecurity's Sanity: **

_Hiro:_ Aagk-*gets squeeshed by the hug*

_Tadashi:_ H-hey! *Tries to pry you off while glaring daggers at me*

_Me:_ *throws hands up* *Backs away slowly*

_Baymax:_ *slowly waddles up and wraps his arms around all of you*

_My Muse_: You know...sometimes I think I go a little overboard with these things...

**Paige**: :) Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing.

**HiroKaiMarc**: Thank you! :)

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl:** Glad you liked it! I actually still think things like Hiro said,about myself. It's why I wrote it. ._. I digress though, glad you enjoyed it! :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reviewing! :)

**Wheeee**: *stares incredulously at you* ...screw it. *runs around with you on my back* BEST. PIGGY. BACK. RIDE. EVAR. ...I'm 6'2...how'd you even get up this high? (assuming you're short) Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like how his world is based. I love writing it. ._.

**Guest:** Correction, ANY Hiro is an adorable Hiro. ._. One day, if I ever have kids, I have a strange feeling He'll be just like Hiro. ._. Oh dear lord, If I have a cat I better make sure he hasn't attached any rocket thrusters to him. XD Thanks for reviewing! :)

**gabstergirl:** He should soon! Don't worry! Thanks for reviewing! :) I'll make sure the next chapter isn't too long. :P

**...That...was...a lot...it's been over 30 minutes since I started responding to you all. AND I LOVE IT. THANK YOU. ALL OF YOU! :D**

**My break starts next week, thank the lordddd, so I should have tons of freetime now to focus more on this, rather than the pressure of deadlines all around me. x_X College ain't what it's cracked up to be. But I love it. :D **

**Side note: I was registering for classes for the new semester, and guess what my Chemistry teacher's name is...JELSA...THEIR NAME...IS JELSA...*cracks knuckles* she better be prepared for the onslaught of ship jokes I have prepared for her. Oh god, she'll probably hate me by the end of the first week. xDDD**

**Thanks for reading everyone! I appreciate you all! 次回お会いしましょう ! :)**

**As Always, **

**R&R. **


	6. Operation: Get to Hiro

_Of Times Past_

_Chapter 6_

_Operation: Get to Hiro._

The door shut softly, a soft click entering the room. Tadashi looked to see his Aunt stepping back into the room, her facial expression a mixture betwixt unreadable and solemn.

"Aunt Cass?" Tadashi said, questioning his aunt's expression.

She walked over to his bedside, slipping down into the chair beside him, a contortion of emotion on her face.

"Aunt Cass? You okay…?" Tadashi began to grow nervous.

She swallowed, eyes shutting; a brief moment of recollection passed before she gazed up again, her eyes landing just off of Tadashi.

"Hiro…he…there's no easy way to say this Tadashi…your brother he…he's in a coma."

It didn't register with the Hamada boy, cleanly going in one ear and out the other; he couldn't process it.

"Wait, what?" He asked, wanting her to repeat what he didn't believe he heard.

"T-the doctors said…he's in a coma." She closed her eyes again, she was trying to make this as less painful as she could make it, for the both of them, but, she had just found out this information moments ago; it was hard to keep her own self in check in response to her nephew's own comfort.

"B-but…b-but they said he was alright!?" Tadashi's breath hitched, the heart monitor beside him spiking slightly.

"H-he is!" Aunt Cass quickly said, sensing an explosion ready to burst. "He is…he just…he suffered a pretty bad concussion from the explosion…they said due to the swelling, h-he'll be in one for the next couple of d-days."

Another moment of silence ripped by them, flying overhead in a biplane, it felt like hours when in reality, it was only a brief second. A loud blare from the machine next to her stirred Cass from her thoughts, making her jump slightly from her seat; Tadashi was struggling to get out of his bed.

"T-tadashi!"

The young man set his teeth, ripping the IV from his arm before throwing various equipment off of him in hopes of getting out of the wired prison. Cass went to grab him, but, at that moment, a slur of nurses burst into the room, along with Dr. Henney, quickly rushing to Tadashi and holding him down. He struggled, fighting off the hospital staff, as Aunt Cass could only stand back and watch as her eldest boy wailed in pain.

"Get off me! G-get off! Hiro! I need to see Hiro!"

Dr. Henney scrambled to hold down Tadashi, his arms protesting with the strength he forced down.

"We need to sedate him!"

"I can't get the IV back in, he keeps moving!"

"Get his arm straight!"

"HIRO!"

They were in a mess of blurred sheets, sweat beading down the foreheads of them in a crease. Tadashi continued to struggle, desperate to get to Hiro. Minutes passed, but eventually a worn out doctor and team had been able to plunge the IV back into the Hamada, his struggling slowly fading with the shut of his eye.

"P-please...m-my b-baby brother...he's all I have..."

The world grew dimmer and dimmer for the nephew, the thought of Hiro and the looks of the hospital staff the last thing he comprehended before falling deeply asleep.

The nurses let out a collective sigh, Dr. Henney doing the same. He swiftly collected himself, and gently lifted Tadashi, turning him over so he could see his back. Aunt Cass, who had been watching dazed from the corner of the room, found her voice again as she let out a gasp. Tadashi's back looked...awful.

There weren't just burns on him; entire layers of skin had been singed off, the color a mix of beat red and a blank white. His skin looked like it had rips just falling off, almost like water, and the doctor was quick to peel some type of latex like layer off his back.

"I need a new layer of sulfadiazine right away."

A nurse quickly nodded, jutting out of the room and gone in a flash.

Dr. Henney soon stripped Tadashi of the latex like substance, and Aunt Cass held back the urge to vomit. It was clear and gooey, almost jell like, yet with the burns added; it made the sight grotesque. One of the nurses began to wipe down the man's back with a liquid of some kind, running it over the burns as she too stripped away the ripped material; Dr. Henney stepped back, sighing as he did.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Ms. Hamada." He said, his brain coming to its senses that Aunt Cass had never left.

Aunt Cass gulped down the air she was holding, her hands across her midriff, shaking her head as she did. She couldn't really comprehend what was going on. Her mind held a way of shock, not really understanding the world playing in front of her.

"What...what e-exactly just happened?" She asked, testing her voice, shakiness and unease blatantly clear as she began walking up to the doctor.

"He had a panic attack of sorts. I assume when you told him about his brother?"

She nodded. Dr. Henney had warned her moments ago the details of Hiro's situation, and advised greatly against telling Tadashi so soon. But, Aunt Cass wouldn't have that. Maybe she wasn't in her right cloud of judgment, but she believed Tadashi deserved to know about Hiro; they were brothers. When her brother died, she vowed she'd protect these children, her children, and that meant no secrets. Maybe it wasn't the right time…okay it obviously wasn't the right time. But, Tadashi would begin to question Hiro's whereabouts; he probably would have if she hadn't brought it up first. It was bound to happen soon, Aunt Cass was at least thankful it was her to do it, and not some doctor.

"We had to sedate him in order for him not to damage himself any further. You see, your nephew has a mixture of second degree burns, and third degree burns on his back, as well as multiple lacerations across his upper torso and legs. If he thrashed around anymore, he could have severely hurt himself more. "

"But...he didn't seem like he was in any pain?"

"He hasn't complained about them because with third degree type burns, it burns away the nerve endings on the skin; he actually can't feel anything at all. He can, however, feel generally everything else. It surprises me he fought as much as he did; he had to have been in a lot of pain." Dr. Henney said, double checking the IV drip next to the bed as he did.

One thing still was at the forefront of the Aunt's mind though.

"But that...that stuff you ripped off? Was that...?"

"His skin? No. We've devolved a type of material that's made out of skin cells. They work by binding against the skin; the body then sort of...merges with it, taking the skin cells and using it to grow new skin. It's a lot less painful than skin-grafts, and it heals a lot faster too. However, when he panicked, he ripped a bunch of it off his back, luckily we had only just put this on so it didn't attach to his skin too much, but, we are going to have to replace what he tore off."

She really couldn't comprehend what had just happened...what was happening. Walking up the boy's bedside, she stared down at the body of her eldest boy...what had happened? It seemed only yesterday Hiro was out bot fighting, Tadashi berating him in response. Only yesterday Hiro had his 11th birthday, only yesterday she had spent the day with her brother, only yesterday receiving the call of losing him, and gaining two sons. Only yesterday she became a parent, of which never did she regret...what had happened?

A hand on her shoulder brought her from her thoughts, and unbeknownst to her, tears were starting to slip down her cheeks. Dr. Henney's dark brown eyes were filled with an understanding of sorts, however vague or sympathetic it might be, it was still a comfort.

"I understand that this is hard for you...believe me I do...but both of your boys will make it out of this just fine. They are both well on their way to a full recovery." Dr. Henney said, looking solemn as he spoke.

She glanced up at Dr. Henney; he made it sound so easy. The way he talked about all of this, this...pain; it didn't seem real when he spoke of it. She wanted to scream; wanted to yell at anyone and everyone because just what the hell was happening? But, she knew he was only doing his best, his job was to save lives after all, and she found she trusted him with the job.

"Thank you…"

* * *

><p>The day was bright, agonizingly bright, and a fine beam of sunlight entered the Lucky Cat Café at nearly every corner. Being mid-August, the air was dense and warm, a light breeze swimming through the air and tickling the various gadgets and trinkets that were hung effortlessly around the place. It had been a few weeks after the fire, Tadashi being recently released from the Hospital, and things were slowly returning to normal, well, whatever normal could be defined as.<p>

Where one could find him now would be laying on his bed, slowing tossing his hat up and down, back and forth, repeatedly and automatically, until a knock came from the door, disturbing the blank peace which had been settled in the upstairs attic. A small shadow suddenly appeared at the top the stairs leading to his room; it was a small silhouette, highlighting various features due from the backlight of downstairs.

"Hey, Honey...how are you doing?"

The shadow slowly blended into Aunt Cass, and she carefully shifted her way into the room, a plate of warm food held in her hands; her eyes gazed over to the eldest Hamada, and she could only look at Tadashi solemnly; a look of deep sorrow and regret. He looked a mess, his hair ragged and untouched, his clothes wrinkled and most probably stained somewhere; he had a dense line of facial hair growing on his chin, something he normally kept shaved back, as well as abyss like bags which dug deep underneath his eyes.

"Hey Aunt Cass." Tadashi's voice was dark, brute and rough, but unusually quiet and small; yang for someone as him.

"Ms. Matsuda's in the café, she's wearing something super inappropriate for an 80 year old." She huffed a breath of air slightly, her tone trying, edging to push the teenager out of his slump. It had been about 2 weeks since he was free to leave the Hospital, however adamant he may have been, and ever since then he hadn't been the same. No more than two words spoken to anyone, ignoring glances and confrontation, completely shielding himself from his friends he loved so much; he had even missed the first week of classes at SFIT.

"That always cracks you up." She said lightly, not directed towards Tadashi, but, just as a funny statement in general.

She walked over to the boy's desk, completely devoid of the various robotic parts and schematics she was accustomed to be seeing; the only thing there was the last plate of food still sitting from when she had brought it up; it remained untouched, cold, and barren; it was uncomfortable to see.

"You should…come down." Cass swapped out the two dishes, letting the warm smell of steak enter the room and mingle with the dust like air before walking over to the window just above his bed, turning open the blinds and letting an annoying array of sunlight in; Tadashi fought the urge to shield his eyes.

"Oh, the University called again. It's uh...been a few weeks since classes started… they said it's not too late to catch up."

"Thanks…I'll think about it." Tadashi barley mumbled.

She urged to throw words of comfort and smothering love as she listened to her nephew, but she knew things like these, sometimes you needed to be alone. People crowding you only made it worse; despite Hiro being alive, Hiro wasn't here, and so, Tadashi was grieving. She'd let him do this, for as long as he needed, but, if this continued on for too long, she knew she'd have to let her foot come down, and rip Tadashi from this hole she knew he was burring himself in. But, for now, she let him be, and so as quick as she came, his Aunt was gone, Tadashi alone to wield his sins once again.

The silence, once disturbed, now returned with an annoying smell of meat rising in the air. Tadashi's stomach growled, shrinking inwards if only to eat, but he couldn't, wouldn't. From across his small huddle of space, Hiro's bedside screamed at him, a loud, belting silence from across the room, berating and antagonizing him of all he'd done.

His brother was in a coma...because of him. And just like that, everything over the past few weeks ran in his mind, and Tadashi curled up into himself.

Waking up in the hospital a second time was just as painful as the first, and just as dazing. The world swam in blacks and greens, and the fuzzy feelings which warped his reality only slowly released their hold on Tadashi's mind and body. It took him a while to realize what happened, and realize the severity of his situation. Being told his brother was in a coma, Aunt Cass's look of fear as he thrashed under the nurses, pleading with the doctors to see Hiro...

He sighed, what had happened?

Unfortunately He knew what had happened, and knew what he had to do, yet...there was the only problem of executing it.

It was almost quite comical, looking back on it, but at the time, Tadashi didn't care, he had to see Hiro. Which is why the second time, he planned on not being stopped.

But how to sneak past the nurses...and most of all, how to not trip the alarms when he removed everything?

Unless, he could bring them with him.

Looking down, Tadashi was for once greeted with a bout of good luck in these past few days; everything he needed was on wheels.

But...he couldn't walk, or...could he?

The door was shut, no one was in his room, the only thing holding him back was his own mind, and so, he did just that.

Pain scorched him left and right as it zigzagged up and down his body; he collapsed on the first try, his world blurring for a moment. But, he had to get to Hiro.

The edges a little less fuzzy, he refocused his vision, steeled his legs, and stood. Gripping the metal poles of the IV drips, Tadashi took tentative first steps. His legs wobbled, pain flaring from the various bandages he had gauzed around them, but he kept going, only stopping when he felt the heart monitor slipping off his finger.

A new problem, he couldn't tote that around, even if it did have wheels; he'd have to shut it down. Steering himself to turn, Tadashi bit his lip as he waddled over to the machine, braving each step with a new flare of pain.

"Come on Hamada…think!" He yelled in a hushed tone to himself.

Being so doped up on drugs, he was rattling his brain in circles to remember just how to shut off a heart monitor. He had programmed Baymax with over 10,000 medical procedures; that knowledge didn't just come from nowhere. Sure, retaining all of that is physically impossible, but he did have a well-structured background in medical science; if only he could remember it!

Somehow, another stroke of luck hit; he was miraculously able to turn off the machine. How? He couldn't have told you, something just must have been guiding the young man that day he surmised.

Wheeling the IV drip, Tadashi painstakingly turtle walked to the door, each step being like shifting through acidic lava filled with glass. Hiro was his only resolve to keep moving.

He stopped at the door, the cool touch of metal breathing on his Hand. He'd have to be careful with the next part; he needed to time it just right. Twisting the knob, he pulled back slightly, only enough to see just a blurred line through a crack. He could make out various people, different conversations going left and right, and for a moment, it was disorienting. He felt his head throb from the loud voices smacking his head like a hangover, and he gently used his free hand to rub his temples. As the pain serried down, one word seemed to screech louder than most.

"Pat-…in…stabl-…-tion…Hiro…-amada."

_Hiro?!_

"Oh… tha-…. Does he ne-… his…-ed?"

_Ugh! Why was it so hard to hear them? _

"Yes, bu-…sur-.. use-…so-..tion."

_Work ears! Come on!_

"Oka-…hey…room… he in ag-…? Sor-…"

"That'-…fine. He's…room 402."

He mentally elapsed into joy; that was it, that's all he needed right now. He didn't know why he happened to be there at that moment to hear their conversation, maybe some benevolent guidance, but he couldn't care less; he had his brother to get to.

Now, the next phase; he had to get out undetected. He needed an algorithm, something the nurses followed, a schedule perhaps, to where he could find the "blind spots", and shift out without being noticed. But, that would be practically impossible with how Hospitals work…to haphazard and random, no, he needed something, a new angle.

Nothing was coming to mind. It seemed the good luck spouts were ending, but he couldn't give up, he had to get to Hiro, but how? Nurses walked by constantly, most likely due to the ward he was in, and he couldn't find any opportunity to slip out.

Creeping his door open only a bit more, Tadashi could barely read the numbers on the door at an angle from him.

**403. **

Wait, if the one across from him was 403, than that meant…

Hiro was in the room next to him!

It had seemed that the benevolent beauty decided to grant Tadashi one last stroke of luck, and not a moment too soon. At that time, one of the nurses nearby had went into some patient's room, only one being left at the desk at the far end of the hall. However, at that moment a patient had needed who knows what, and she, being left alone as all other nurses on this unit where occupied, she had to leave her position and enter a room on the far left of the hallway, of which was now abandoned.

Not missing this, Tadashi nearly ripped the door off, well, as one in his state only could try, and he shuffled his way to the left, eyes scanning the room number.

**402**!

He would have jumped in delight if he wasn't in so much pain. He grit his teeth, set one foot in front of the other, and stepped into the room, making sure his IV was still with him, and then shutting door shut behind him.

In front of him lay and room much similar to his own, yet the person who occupied the bed was much, much smaller.

But, there he was. Hiro lay gently on the bed, his eyes softly shut, and his breathing even and smooth. Various machinery were hooked to his limbs, and some type of breathing apparatus lay over his mouth and nose. The early moon hinted through the closed blinds, a faint deep red entering the room from the sun now gone. It curved and arched its way over the little one's body, hugging it in an almost motherly like way. The halo rested atop his head, making the small brown highlights accentuate Hiro's unruly hair, small tips jutting from end to end. His eyes were closed softly, his body gently resting with the slow rise and fall of his chest.

Tadashi held his breath. H-hiro c-couldn't be…no, he had to be fine. He was just sleeping, just sleeping! That's all, he'd wake up when Tadashi held him, and he'd be fine. All would be fine.

Somehow, a small tick in his brain argued against that, and that made Tadashi gulp down a hard breath of air.

_Move Hamada._

He took the first step, easing himself forward, bricks attaching themselves to his calves. Slowly, he made his way over, bracing himself each step, never once taking his eyes off his little brother. The lights from outside made a hazy fuzz around the little one, the late evening sun making a warm halo crisscross in a blanket over him. It looked peaceful, like a gentle bird basking in the fresh sunspots in a meadow, but it was off, something was askew, Tadashi knew it, and that small voice in the back of his mind only grew in size.

He stepped up to his bedside, kneeling down on both knees, grunting as the pressure collapsed on the poor bones holding him. There he was. Right in front of him, the idiot who had saved his life. Shakily, he brought his hands up, the bandaged tips coming up to brush against the cheek of his Hiro.

"Hiro…"He croaked.

Nothing.

"Hiro…!" He tried again a little harder, voice taint and harsh.

Still nothing.

He tried shaking the boy's shoulders, no response. He tried sweet talking the boy from his sleep, pleading for him to wake, but nothing ever raised him.

"H-Hiro…p-please wake up…"

Hiro looked so small, so fragile; it unnerved the elder. Hiro shouldn't be here, Hiro shouldn't be asleep, Hiro should he running around, happily dosing his time away to robotics, but no, he was here, trapped in a coma, and at that moment, at that very precise moment, as he took in the outline of his brother's face, the curve of his chin, the big beaded eyes which were closed, the various trims of hair lain across his forehead, at that moment, it became real.

Tears unwillingly broke free, Tadashi lowering his head in shame. The droplets gently fell, staining the fabric of Hiro's bedside, some falling onto Hiro's right hand, of which Tadashi had taken to holding.

"H-hir...I-I...I-I'm so...sorry."

The sun gently lowered further, a last take of brightness taking the room. Tadashi looked up, agony written from pain both physical, and emotional.

"It-it's all my fa-fault." His head dropped into Hiro's shoulder, the smell of ash and soot, with a little metallic twang mixed in, still lingering. Yet, a small memorial of wood and carbon laced in, a familiar trait to the youngling from the many hours spent tinkering away within the world of robotics.

"O-Otouto..."

He gripped the smaller one harder, yet a gentle embrace none the less from fear of losing even that; the sun set, darkness calling to the room now.

"I'm so sorry…"

* * *

><p>That had been 2 weeks ago, Tadashi being released shortly after that endeavor. The nurses were in such a rut over him being out of bed, more or less removing the various equipment that was keeping him <em>alive<em>, but he so much as didn't care. They seemed shocked at the Hamada's compliance, but at the moment, he really didn't care. He didn't struggle when they took him back to his room, didn't bother when they plugged the various wires into him again, none of it mattered. As sleep took him again that night, all he could feel was the crushing weight of what he'd done. If only he hadn't run into that fire, if only he hadn't been as blind as to how Hiro had needed him to stay by his side, if only none of this would have happened, Hiro could be awake…

The demons spiraled inside of him, crushing his head with a metallic fist. As he lay on his bed, Hiro's just feet away where the younger one _should_ be, he clambered to any sort of sanity inside of him. Hiro's laugh echoed within the walls, a sinister one lurking further and intermingling with joyous one of the child. It felt wrong, tainted, evil…what exactly was up, and what was down? The shadows clambered to reach him, hovering over his form, clawing at the semi-healed burns, peeling them apart and pulling Tadashi under, further, and deeper-

"Ow!"

He had landed off the side of his bed, his body colliding with his bedframe and nightstand he had next to it, the chair he had at his desk spiraling across the room. A wracking pain entered his head, a pounding headache slowly building a crescendo to a full mattered head pain. Flare-ups sparked his back, and he groaned from the sensation, he'd have to apply more ointment to his back, great.

He struggled to sit up, holding his head as he did, however, when he allowed his eyes to fully open, he was met with only white. At first he thought he had gone blind, if only it wasn't for the low droll of electricity whirling in front of him, and the two black eyes which stared down at him curiously.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal Healthcare companion."

* * *

><p><strong>Annnnnnnd Baymax makes his appearance! I do apologize for any errors, I do edit, but not extensively, and I know I've probably missed some things. I have gone back to previous chapters and edited them out as well. <strong>

**I'd also like to apologize for such the late update. As you know it is the holidays, and I've been some how ridiculously busy, and having all the time in the world; it's very confusing...**

**I do hope you all had a Merry Christmas. :) Or, whatever holiday you celebrate! Mostly, I just hope you all had a wonderful time with family and friends, because lets face it, gifts are nice, but being around those you love, that's all that really matters. **

**ANDDDD cue the orchestra! **

**That was so cheesy...**

**Anyways, Onto the reviews! (please read the one at the bottom as well, thank you)!**

**eliwats22**: No you are not! I would have done the same, trust me! BUT, only because of his disregard of human life for his own vendetta. I understand his daughter is gone, and he misses her terribly, but that's NO reason to throw any one else's life out the window. He completely did not care Tadashi died trying to save him, or the fact he severed and broke apart a family that was already broken from the death of Tadashi and Hiro's parents. I feel like he didn't want to really hurt them, but at the end I feel he really didn't care for their lives, only revenge.

**TheKreibae:** Just throw a little love their way! And you'll bring out their best! xD I'm sorry but anybody else tired of the Frozen songs? I mean...I love frozen, but it's been out for a WHILE. People give it a rest, it's an awesome movie, but because Disney's milking it no other film can really gain anything from it. *cough cough* Big Hero 6. *Cough Cough*. Aside from that, ALL ABOARD THE FEELS TRAIN, NEXT STOP, DENIAL! \

**bibbledoo**: Hopefully the end of this chapter answered your question. xD No Baymax is very much real. :)

**Aqua Elsa**: *cracks knuckles* Oh don't worry, I will. -_- Sometimes I hate the heroes, because they let the villian off WAY to easily. Callaghan just goes to jail. Okay...so? HE FREAKING BURNT DOWN AN ENTIRE BUILDING NEARLY KILLING EVERYONE IN THE PROCESS, STOLE A CHILD'S INVENTION AND USED TO IT TO MURDER SOMEONE, LIKE HELLO? But above all, above all, it's Tadashi's death that sets me over. -_-...he died trying to save him, and he...OHHHH GURLL YOU ABOUT TO GET ME STARTED. -.- Okay, I am a man, I am not a woman, calm yourself, calm yourself. -_- I'm crazy. xD But yeah, I will make sure Callaghan gets his butt kicked. It will be in the next chapter actually. :) I'm glad you noticed the name by the way, a few people have so far, and it makes me laugh because it's like Ahhhhh~, they get it. xD

**seems-pretty-legit:** Why thank you! :) Glad you're enjoying it.

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl:** I DON'T KNOW. I AM SORRY. WOULD YOU LIKE A TAKE HOME TADASHI ROBOT? *hands you it* I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. YOU CAN CUDDLE IT TO YOUR HEARTS CONTENT.

**DreamGirll: **I finally got to see it a third time! I hope you did too. Sadly, that was probably my last time seeing it in theaters. :( I'd love to see it again, but none of my friends have gotten back to me, and it's most definitely out of theaters...*mumbles* freaking Frozen was in theaters till late January...I'm glad you like the story though! It means a lot! :)

Don't cry! D: I'm sorry it made you cry...but at the same time I'm like yay! I'm a good writer! XD Hopefully this one didn't make you cry to much. D: hopefully the end didn't leave you too broken. It will get more fluffy from here. The group should show themselves soon. :)

**superduck2009**: I personally love stories where you're so confused in the begging, but as the story goes on, you began to piece things together and you have a like AHA! moment. Hopefully, you've gotten the same with mine. It's definitely not the best, but hopefully things do become even more clear as the story progresses. I'm glad you like it! :)

**gabstergirl**: He's a butt. -.- Thanks for reading! :)

**Glee Clue Rock 1251: **Thank you! Glad you liked it! :)

**TooLazyToLogin: **I loved that show so much! So sad it was cancelled. :( I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter though! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! :)

**Shoyzz: **Thank you! I did that intentionally. I love stories where it progressively reveals stuff, and by the end, all of it comes together. It really makes you think about what you're reading, and I love that! :D Sadly, I won't be taking any classes under Professor Jelsa. It's my own fault really. I waited to long to pay for classes, and was dropped from. I would have re-registered under her class, but it was full at that point. :( But hey, at least I still saw her name. Like omg there's an actual person named Jelsa. Like there is an entire armada made of your last name.

**Sophia the daughter of Nyx: **They are so annoying! Ugh, but I'm glad you're enjoying the story! :)

**BrokenWings2602:** Bingo! The next chapter should cover ALL of that. Hopefully I do a good job of conveying it...I do have to say though, it's so much fun exploring this new side of the movie! Hopefully I'm not making things too OCC, but it's definitely fun because in reality I'm not really changing the movie. The movie still happened, it just happened inside of Hiro's head. Speaking of Hiro...I should get back to him. xD I feel like lately the story has been lacking in Hiro's point of view, but, I digress. I'm glad you're enjoying it! :)

**Sushi Hawkeye**: Yup! It's not even Christmas yet in my story, we've got a LONG ways to go. :) Especially Hiro's recovery, I can't leave that out. I'm sorry I made you cry though! D: I'll make sure to throw in some fluffy goodness soon! Don't you worry! :) Being the younger sibling, I can only feel how Hiro would. D: I do know, that my brother probably would have done the same thing Tadashi did. He'd probably yell at me, call me an idiot for doing it, but eh, I'D DO IT FOR LOVEEE. XD That did totallllllly not ruin the moment right? No? Damn...

I'm glad you liked that part! I love adding small little snippets of things like that into this. Kind of like how I added Dr. Henney in it. I'm happy you point those things out! :D I'm glad you like the story! :)

**Dusk:** Thank you! And no, sadly, it's not. Onee-Chan refers to an older sister, while Nii-San, or Onii-San refers to an older brother. However, the honorifics don't really matter in this case. Onii-chan is used as a very playful, and very loving way to call your older brother, same with Nee-chan, only for the sisterly counterparts.

I was confused at first in this fandom when I saw people having Hiro call Tadashi "Nii-Chan", because for me, I'd always associated the honorific "Chan" for women. But, after a bit of studying, I realized that wasn't the case. Here, it's a list of Japanese terminology for intermediate family. They aren't all what you can call your siblings, but it's just a general type of thing. Like how your brother is also your bro. Sort of that idea. Note, again, these aren't all what you can call your sibling. Just a small portion of it...and what I can mostly remember. ._.

_**Family Terms: "**_

_**otōto -**_弟さん -younger brother **Onii-San- **お兄さん- Older Brother

_**imōto - **_妹さん -younger sister **Onee-San - **お姉さん- Older Sister

_**ani** - _兄- elder brother

_**ane- **_姉 - elder sister

**Devi Bellezza: ** Don't worry, I'll have Hiro wake up relativity soon. There will be a couple more chapters to get to though. :) I'm glad you finally reviewed! They really do help more than follows. While followers are nice, and just as great as reviews, reviews make it seem more personal. It allows people to directly tell you what they think of your work. I do, however, appreciate the reviews and follows just as much as I do reviews. It's just nice to actually hear what people think is all. :) I'm glad you are enjoying the story!

**camitake: **It looks like...Tadashi...needs A HIRO! He's holding out for a Hiro 'till the end of the nigth! He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast. And he's gotta be fresh from the fight. TADASHI NEEDS A HIRO! He's holding out for a Hiro 'till the morning light! He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon! And he's gotta be larger than life!...no regrets for what I just did. No regrets at all. I'm glad you're enjoying the story! :)

**Purpalz Miner**: Nope, Hiro is still in is coma! We will be getting back to Hiro's point of view relatively soon. Don't worry! :) Glad you're enjoying! Thank you for the review.

**Insecurity's Sanity: **

_Tadashi_: Are you okay, are you hurt? Did they hurt you at all? *frantically checks Hiro for wounds*

_Hiro_: ...*looks at me*...You did this...

_Me_:...I...I don't know anymore. Glad you're enjoying the story! :)

**CVMS: **Well...I can say that's a first for me. No ones ever told me that before! But, on a more serious note, ARE YOU OKAY?! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN! Maybe I should include a label on my stories...warning do not think about whilst doing daily activities. May cause severe trauma both physically, and emotionally. But really, I'm flattered you were thinking of my story...which caused you to fall. ._. I really hope you're okay though! D:

**Wheeee: **Yeaah I'm pretty tall...it makes it real awkward I want to live in Japan. Everyone tells me I'm going to be like a giant over there and i realize that. I'm socially awkward now, but when I move there, I LITERALLY will be the elephant in the room. I blame my father. -.- I get a lot of my genes from him. My older brother, gets most of his from our mother, so he's really small. We're about the same height, but I'm still a bit taller then him. Makes it weird when people realize I'm the LITTLE brother... -.-...I'm glad you're enjoying the story though! :) Thank you so much for reviewing! :P

**digimon66: **Wow! Then I feel really flattered! Thank you! :) I can assure you though, there are A LOT of more stories better than mine. I do accept your compliment though. Thank you! :D

**Johnny's Cowgirl: **Thank you! I'm glad it is! Hopefully you enjoy what's to come! Thank you for reviewing! :D

**sakiko of soleana: **Fanfiction is a terrible drug kids...I'm happy you're enjoying it though! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like what's to come! :)

**Jessieklove: **Thank you! I do apologize for the lateness of the chapters. I usually write chapters ahead, so if I have weeks like these, were I'm either swamped with work, school, or family affairs, I can upload something. But this story I've literally been writing chapter to chapter. I think it's because I've made them so long...each chapter is 3,000-4,000 words or above. It's strenuous, but I do enjoy doing it. :D I'm glad you like it. Thank you for reviewing! :)

**:**

**I'm normally not one to promote, and I'm not, but this is just so if any of you would like updates on this story, as well as a more direct way of contacting me if you will. Thank you!**

**Well, I hope you all have a wonderful New Year, and the start of 2015 will be an amazing one!I really hope this year I can become stronger against what ales me. In honesty, my depression is becoming such an annoyance, same with my anxiety, as well as my whole eating problem thing...ugh, I really am tired of them. 2015 I plan to rise against the odds, and really become who I'm meant to be. I hope all of you are doing well, and your lives lead you to better horizons! *raises a glass*...this isn't cheesy...Here's to 2015 everyone! **

**As always,**

**R&R**


End file.
